UNBROKEN: Tales of Beríadanwën
by Books-n-Harleys
Summary: This is a Tale of a female Peredhil, by the name of Beríadanwen Thaladírìel. The Elder cousin to Aragorn Elessar, hope of Men and future King of Gondor. Her tale is a long and painful one that only the elves of Imladris, Lóthlorien, and her kin had heard of. Now the time has come for all to hear of Beríadanwën, Defender of men. (I Do Not own Lotr or The Hobbit, although I wish)
1. Chapter One- The Prologue

Smoke billows in the night sky.

Cabins and huts crumbled to ashes as they were swallowed by the thick, hot flames.

All who had lived in the Dúnedain village were dead.

The once lively camp was desolate and dark. The main hall was destroyed by the flames and black arrows that pierced its wooden walls.

Dírhael, the once prideful Chieftain of the Dúnedain camp, laid dead on the forest floor behind the main hall. His lady wife curled in his arms.

Forever frozen in the embrace of death.

"Iell-nîn."

The slim hooded stranger stood from their crouch. Pale fingers clenching on the handle of their sword.

"Goheno-nin, Adar" the voice was feminine. A slight tremor in her voice as she released the sword. A large pale hand grasped her shoulder. "De ûvarn an ledhed erui" the speaker was male. His deep voice was smooth, yet gruff, as he spoke.

The female nods quietly.

Turning away from the chieftan and his wife's corpes and following the tall male into the woods. Her blue-grey orbs lathered with tears as sorrow sank deep withing her heart. The sorrow soon disappearing as a simmer of anger flared like small flakes of ashes. Dírhael and his wife had been her grandfather and grandmother, from her naneths side.

Losing them felt like a deep stab wound that never healed. "Ú dha fo iduath han moba" another voice broke her wandering thoughts. It belonged to her Naneth. Ioreth Dírhaelìel, Dúnedain woman of Numenor descent.

The girl glanced up from under her hood. "Come Beríadanwen, let us not tarry any longer." She hesitated. Looking back at what once was her Grandparents home. "Quickly now, Beríadanwen."

The now introduced girl leaped atop her horse, a grey and white speckled steed by the name of Barathön.

Turning she searched for her Adar who had been beside her mere moments ago. "Do not worry, henig-nîn" the tall form of Thaladír Ferenìon stepped out from the trees and leaped gracefully onto his own horse. The hood that hid his identity fell and revealed an unearthly glow that concooned the Elven male. His long Midnight colored hair shimmering underneath the pale moonlight as he pushed it away from his face and behind his finely pointed ears, which revealed his elven heritage.

The tall muscular ellon nudged his steed pass her. Grey orbs landing on his blonde haired, mortal, wife and his black haired, peredhil, daughter.

"Come let us be on our way."

Beríadanwen taps Barathöns flank and follows after her Adar and Naneth.

"The spawn of Mordor will come back to reclaim the meat before dawn, let us not join the dead to Mandos' Hall, this night".

Beríadanwen felt her heart constrict when she saw her Naneth wipe her teary eyes and bid a final farewell to her old village and parents.

Clenching her jaw the 64 year peredhil swallowed harshly and looked to the side. Her thoughts once again began to consume her.

"Beríadanwen?" Ioreth caught the half-elleths haunted eyes. "Come." She passed her daughter without another word.

"Of course, Naneth."

Beríadanwen forced her thoughts away. Glancing back at the darkened village and whispering her own goodbyes.

Her parents began to gallop.

Pushing her horse faster Beríadanwen managed to keep pace with them. "We'll make way to Imladris, by tomorrow." Her adar glided through the trees and spoke louder over the horses footfalls. "Lord Elrond will grant us shelter."

At the mention of Rivendell, Beríadanwens chest released the heavy burden that had settled on it a while back.

They were returning to her Adars home. The peace and tranquility of Imladris always calmed ones weary spirit.

"He will know what to do next".

Beríadanwen pushed her horse faster.

"Noro! Barathön, noro!"

-Next Day-

The ride to Imladris took the entire night and half of the next day.

Beríadanwen knew her Adar did not want to linger anywhere near the filth of Morgoth. Thaladír had no wish to fight a horde of yrch that night.

As she and her parents neared the border of Imladris her Adar suddenly stopped. "Daro!" Beríadanwen ceased her steeds movements and nudged Barathön next to her Adar. She followed his eyes that latched onto the giant trees. She could see two figures cloaked in dark green hoods, hovering in one trees limbs.

"Step into the light, and speak your name, cowards." Her voice was clear and loud.

She knew her Adar did not like her speaking to beings they did not know.

"Ahh! So cold you are, to your favorite twins?"

Two elven men jumped down from the tree brances. Their hands unloading their bows.

"Tis been too long, Gwathel-nîn!"

Beríadanwen relaxed when the two ellons removed their hoods from their faces and showed them that it was their Lord Elrond's twin sons, Elladan and Elrohír.

"Gîl síla erin lû e-govaded vin! Hír-nîns" she clasped both ellons arms with her hands as they walked towards her.

Elrohír smiled widely and glanced at Elladan mischievously. "So you recognize these cowards now, don't you?" Beríadanwen chuckled and nodded.

Her midnight hair swaying gently from the movement.

"Forgive me." She smiled and let go of their arms. "I jest young one." He grinned.

The twins returned her earlier greetings and stepped back. "We are over joyed that you all have finally returned home" Elrohír looked to her Adar and greeted him as he spoke.

Thaladír nodded respectfully at his Lords twin sons.

Elladan bows his head at Beríadanwen's mother before he looks to her Adar. "Our Adar has foreseen your return and awaits you three in his courtyard."

The eldest son of Elrond whistles for his brother and his' horses.

Beríadanwen smirked when the two black and white animals galloped towards their owners. Elrohír slowed their gallop and silently grabbed the reins to his horse, while Elladan leapt ontop of his steed.

"We will follow you."

Beríadanwen let her parents ride infront of her. Keeping pace with Elladan and Elrohír, as the five rode down the small path that led them into Imladris.

She spoke with Elrohír and Elladan.

Speaking of her travels and what they had witnessed of the Dúnedain villages being attacked. "Lernin oh vín egor dãd i ledhed gín min dŷr Edain." Beríadanwen shook her head. "I remembered promising a young henig that we would ask around on you and your families health..do you not?"

Elladan sighed and also shook his head. "Muindor-nîn, leave the little Beríadanwen to her own thoughts."

He frowned and slowed his horse stop a steady walk as the group of five crossed the stone made bridge.

Elrohír gave in and ceased his teasing.

Eyes leaving the hilarious look on the sullen ellons face Beríadanwen looked all over her surroundings as the beauty of Rivendell finally showed itself to the young peredhil. "Adh i aear ah gil!" Her blue-grey eyes watered as she took everything in. The peacefulness in the air seemed to sooth her sorrows like healing balms to a infected wound.

"Beríadanwen Thaladírìel. Welcome home."

Their small group unsaddle themselves from their respective horses and stood beside one another as the Lord of Rivendell descended the finely carved stairs. "Long has it been since you all graced these halls with your joy and love. Welcome home mellon-nins." Lord Elrond greeted her adar with a warriors handshake and kissed her naneth's hand gently with sympathetic eyes.

"Hannon le, Hír-nin." She bowed when he reached her next. Elrond shook his head and pulled the younger peredhil into a warriors greetings like her ada. Her eyes widen. Knowing that it was his way of accepting her as an equal and warrior. "You have grown, pen-neth."

His wise grey orbs saw the heaviness in his fellow Peredhils eyes. He knew what had happened. "Hannon le" she whispers quietly.

Tears brushing her eyelashes.

The lord of Imladris had always held a special place for her in his heart. For like him her footsteps could be heard by the other elves. She had aged quicker than what a normal elfling had aged, like he had. Both would carry the choich to remain one of the Eldar or one of the Edain. Two mixtures of both worlds. They hugged gently and pulled away with wide smiles.

Turning Elrond waved for the group to follow him. "Come. Let us dine together."

They all trailed after the Half-Elven Lord to the dining halls. Talking softly in low tones, catching up on things all had missed out on.

Beríadanwen sighed in awe when they entered the dining hall.

She could see elleths and ellons sitting and standing, all sang laments, playing with their minstrels and flutes. Their voices eased the burden in her chest as she took a seat next to the twins and across her parents and Lord Elrond.

The music grew soft, low, so the group could speak without shouting.

Thaladír explained why they had returned so quickly, without word.

Every face in the dining hall grew somber. The news not easing any hearts. Beríadanwen lifted the goblet that was filled with wine. Thanking the tall elleth that had passed it to her and stared at the gentle ripples when she moved it around. Her blue-grey eyes haunted.

"Word has spread across the land of Isildur's linage being found." Elrond wiped his mouth with his cloth and gazed around the table with saddened eyes. "The orcs are pillaging every Dúnedain village known to us that carried a single drop of Isildur's blood. Seeking to end the line of the heir to Gondor.."

Beríadanwen saw her naneth pale. Worry growing for her sister, Gilrean and her husband Arathorn.

Lifting the goblet and draining wine in one big gulp Beríadanwen spoke.

"Aunt Gilrean sent us a warning, when we reached Lóthlorien." She cleared her throat as dread began to clog it. "We traveled further east from here. Looking for Grandfather Dírhaels settlement.."

The young peredhil hesitantly wiped her eyes.

"Men, women, children..all were dead. My grandparents had departed from Arda long before we came.." She looked down.

Forcing herself to control her emotions.

The twins were silent beside her.

Elladan reached out and placed a strong hand on her slumped shoulder.

His normally calm nature giving into his unusual temper. Rising to the point of no return.

The Dúnedain were being hunted like prey. An it was just the beginning.

"Our kin no longer dwells east of Imladris." She looked up and once more wiped her eyes. Beríadanwen saw her ada bring her naneth into his warm embrace. Giving the mourning adaneth some comfort in her time of need.

"Hannon le, Elladan" She gave him a sweet smile. The quiet son of Elrond nods and moves his hand, placing it near her arm.

"Most welcome Danwën." His deep voice soothes her saddened heart.

They soon look towards Lord Elrond who had been silent. The quiet ellon stood, walking towards the nearby balcony and gazing at the cloudy blue sky.

After collecting his thoughts Elrond turns back to them.

"There are two of your kindred who still draw breath, in Imladris." His confession had frozen Thaladír, Ioreth, and Beríadanwen in their seats. "Two days ago a small band of Rangers rode into the Hidden Valley. Caring two, who held the fate of Arda in their very palms."

Looking the family of three in their eyes he glided towards the table. Stern features softening ever so slightly.

"You may calm your wearied Fëa. For Lady Gilrean Dírhaelìel still draws breath here in my home..with her young son, Aragorn, son of Arathorn."

... **Hello and Welcome to my little creation. Thank you for taking time out of your day to read it! I am new at this and beg that you all bear with me. But truly I thank you for reading my fanfic story and I am excited to be on the journey with you! Hope you enjoy!**

 _Elvish words!_

 _~Iell-nin~"My Daughter"_

 _~Goheno-nin~"Forgive me"_

 _~De ûvarn an ledhed erui~"It is not safe to travel alone"_

 _~Ú dha fo iduath han moba~"Do not let the darkness take you"_

 _~Henig~"Child"_

 _~Noro~ "Run!"_

 _~Daro~ "Stop!"_

 _~Gwathel-nin~ "My Sister"_

 _~Gîl síla erin lû e-govaded vin~" A star shines upon the hour of our meeting"_

 _~Adar~ "Father"_

 _~Naneth~ "Mother"_

 _~Lernin oh vin egor dãd i ledhed gin min dŷr Edain~" I heard about one or two of your travels in the lands of men"_

 _~Muindor-nin~ "My Brother"_

 _~Adh i aear ah gil~ "By the sea and stars"_

 _~Mellon-nins~ "My Friends"_

 _~Hannon Le~ "Thank you"_

 _~Hir-nin~ "My Lord"_

 _~Pen-neth~ "Little One"_


	2. Chapter Two- The Meeting

No one spoke.

Beríadanwen felt her heart sink to he stomach. Not believing what she was hearing from Lord Elrond.

"My sister lives..with a son?"

Her eyes swivled to her naneth's paling form. The Dúnadan woman began to tremble in her seat. Ignoring her husbands furrowed brows as he turned her to face him. "..A son.." The whisper was soft, full of pain.

Beríadanwen stood from her chair and walked around the table, pulling her naneth's arms away from her ada's. Tugging Ioreth out of her seat and away from the table.

"Nana? Nana focus on my voice" she spoke gently. "It's alright, nana."

The woman allowed the tears she held back to finally fall down her whitened cheeks. Low sobs fell from her mouth as she grasped onto her daughter tightly. Happy that her sister still lived, but heartbroken that she never spoke of having a son.

"Sit nana."

Beríadanwen guided her crying mother onto a stone made bench, near the balcony. She held her naneth and willed her strength to the woman.

Lord Elrond slowly glides to the women. Kneeling before Ioreth and taking her hand in his. "Lady Gilrean bore her son, Aragorn, two summers ago.

He squeezed her hands, glancing over to Beríadanwen and sighing.

"She thought it best to keep his birth a secret, as did Arathorn. The boy is the last Direct descendant of Isildur, now that Arathorn lingers in the Halls of Mandos."

Beríadanwen felt her naneth freeze, yet another blow to the Dúnedain.

"Where is she now" Ioreth leaned away from her daughter and Elronds hold. "I want to see my sister, to hear her tale, myself."

Beríadanwen grew concerned for her naneth and now her Aunt.

Death's blows seeming to eradicate all they held dear.

Behind them a familiar voice spoke from the doorway. "I'm here, my sister."

A median height woman slips out of the doorway and across the room.

Long blonde hair, like her naneth's, flowed around her hips. Bright blue eyes sought theirs. Telling tales of great sorrow and happiness.

"Gilrean."

Beríadanwen stood alongside her naneth and let Ioreth walk away.

"Is it really you, little sister" Ioreth croaked softly. "Aye, tis me, Ioreth."

Both Dúnadan women stood but a foot from one another. Eyes raking over each others form, checking to see if they were both unwounded.

The air was dense with a grey cloud of confusion and hope.

Silently Gilrean reached out and grazed Ioreth's arm. Her own eyes held tears when Ioreth launched herself at Gilrean.

Both sobbing and laughing as they hugged one another.

Beríadanwen released the breath she held. Happy now that some of her naneth's kin still lived. "Never give up hope, iell-nîn." She looks over her shoulder to see the tall form of her adar.

Thaladír had stood from his own seat and walked over to his daughter and lord Elrond. His quiet eyes reveling in his mortal wifes cries of joy. "There was Estel in the First Age and it will remain this age." His large hands fell onto her shoulders, leaning her against his side with a small smile. "You are wise as always, adar" she chimes quietly in his dark green cloak.

The ancient Noldo chuckled.

"Many years of living will make one wise, estent-nin iell." Laughing Beríadanwen shook her head and glances back to her reuniting naneth and Aunt. "Besides our Lord Elrond is much wiser than I." Thaladír nods to the half-elven lord.

Beríadanwen turns her attention to the elf lord.

"You jest, mellon-nin" he drank the goblet of wine in his hand. Usually stern features softening ever so slightly.

"As you are hundreds of years older than I." His dark grey orbs stared Thaladír in the eyes. "You have seen more than I've dreamt of."

Thaladír gives into the joke and bumps his Lords shoulders while looking to his daughter, shaking away the hair from his eyes.

"Do not give your elders age away, little one." He scolds. Although he enjoyed the teasing his old time friend had dealt him.

Beríadanwen marvels at the two ancient ellons laughing like they were younger than their age. Her thoughts were halted when she was torn away from her adar's arms and squeezed into a much softer hold.

"Thank the Valar you remain safe, my dear sweet niece!"

Beríadanwen knew it was her Aunt that now hugged the life out of her.

Gilrean continued to cry, her shoulders trembling as she rocked the young peredhil in her arms. "I feared the worst when I didn't recieve any word."

The Dúnedain woman pulled back and kissed her head.

"Goheno-nin" Beríadanwen murmured in her Aunts golden hair.

She felt the guilt crushing her chest. Beríadanwen did not like being weak, nor did she like making others worry.

But right now she gave in to the weakness, hugging her Aunt and letting her worries wash away.

"We could not save Grandfather or Grandmother..We were too late." A heavy sigh was Gilreans reply. "Tis not your fault, dear Danwen. You should never have to carry such a burden that is not your's to carry in the first place." Her voice was stern.

Staring into Beríadanwen's eyes with her lips in a firm line. "My parent's knew what was coming, I sent warnings a day before..My father died in his village and kept my mother with him, for he had no wish to abandon the Village."

Her words hit home.

Like knives penetrating old wounds, Beríadanwen's jaw clenched and she held the tears at bay. Controlling her emotions. She collected herself and turned to her naneth. Shoulders straight and jaw flexed.

"Come. There is someone that I want you to meet, before he settles in to sleep." Gilrean grabbed her and Ioreth's hands and began towing them out of the room.

Saying their goodbyes and walking down the long hallways with quick steps.

Beríadanwen kept pace with her naneth and Gilrean.

"My wish to keep my son a secret was to keep him safe..not to banish my kin from his side." Gilrean talks quietly as she guides her kinswomen to the chamber down the hall. "I never meant to hurt you both, you must know this." She tightened her grip on Ioreth and Beríadanwen's hands. The woman gathering strength from her family.

"We never held any ill thought towards you, Aunt. You did what any mother would do for her son."

Beríadanwen grinned and snuck a look to her own mother. "Nana has done the same. In our travels I'm known as ada's sister." She laughed alongside her mother and Aunt.

"Now let us forgive and forget."

Gilrean nods. "You have grown wise, dear niece." She gazed at the young 64 peredhil with pride.

Ioreth smirked, proud of her daughter's wisdom. "Indeed she has."

They grew quiet when Gilrean stops before a wooden door that led into a bed chamber. Smiling at her sister and niece Gilrean quietly pulled the door open to allow them entry.

The trio walked with silent footsteps through the beautiful bed chambers.

Gilrean closes the door with a soft click. "While residing in Imladris my son has gained an epessë, it is Estel. The hope of my life and many others."

Beríadanwen's eyes fell gently onto the small form lying on the bed. She could see the two year old boy, the blankets seeming to concoon the adorable boy in their grasp. She leant over the bed and almost awed out loud.

The small boy blinked his beautiful grey-blue eyes open. Gazing around the room with shyness as he saw noticed the newcomers in his room.

Beríadanwen and her naneth hovering near the bed. Their eyes wide and mouths slightly agap.

"Nana?" The boyish squeak twinkled like little bells in Beríadanwen's ears.

This was the future heir of Gondor.

Hope of Men.

The last direct line of Elrond's twin brother, Elros Minyatur the first King of Numenor, and Isildur the last king of Gondor.

"Shush my sweetling". Gilrean picks the two year old Estel up and hugs him. His soft curly brown hair hiding his eyes as he ducked his head, behind Gilrean's neck.

"Estel?" She croons and kisses his forehead.

"Why don't you greet your Aunt Ioreth and your Cousin Beríadanwen.." Both she and her mother cooed as the boy slowly peeked his head out.

Staring at them with wide curious eyes.

"Greetings little nephew, I am your Aunt Ioreth." The usually strong woman softens and reached out to kiss the boys hand. Estel giggles at the kiss.

Leaning forwards and shyly greeting his new Aunt.

"Gi athan bain, henig". Beríadanwen whispers lowly in Sindarin.

Estel perks up at the soothing sound of the elvish language. "You may call me Danwen, pen-neth" she laughs when he gasps at the sight of her slightly pointed ears. "Elf! Ada!" He reaches for her.

Beríadanwen was a little shocked.

"He calls Elrond his Adar. He cannot remember Arathorn, so as Elronds ward he calls our Lord his Adar." Gilrean explained with a mixture of happiness and sorrow. "I do not mind, for Lord Elrond takes good care of my son."

She passed her son to Beríadanwen.

A smile lighting the peredhil's face when the young boy giggles at her silly faces.

"That was kind of you, sister." Ioreth placed a comforting hand on Gilrean's shoulder. "You made the right choice."

The women both smiled and looked back to the grinning Peredhil and boy.

"We will be great friends, little cousin. I will always protect you from those who seek to harm you..I swear it." Beríadanwen held her little cousin tighter. Promises strengthening when his eyes gazed at her in child like wonder.

"Anuir."

 **Thanks for reading! Please review if you would like to!**

 _Elvish words._

 _~Iell-nin~ "My Daughter"_

 _~Estel~ "Hope"_

 _~Estent-nin~ "My Short"_

 _~Mellon-nin~ "My Friend"_

 _~Goheno-nin~ "Forgive Me"_

 _~Epessë~ "Nickname, a name used by friends and close family"_

 _~Gi athan bain, henig~ "You are beyond beautiful, child"_

 _~Pen-neth~ "Little One"_

 _~Anuir~ "Forever"_


	3. Chapter Three- The Travel

-8 YEARS LATER-

"i i chûn nin de raged."

Beríadanwen, known by Danwen, gazed at the dark sky. Blue orbs lined with tears. A bittersweet feeling filled her tired chest.

"She knew traveling to Dol Guldur was dangerous. She was warned by Lord Elrond himself..yet she went?" She bit down harshly on her bottom lip. Fist clenching in barely concealed anger.

"The Valar gave her a task, iell-nin" Thaladír revealed himself from the shadows of the dark hallway that hid him. "Ioreth was gifted a vision in her dreams. She knew that if she had not gone, something worse could have harmed the Lady Galadriel and Mithrandír.. if she had not gone."

He reaches for her fisted hand.

Holding it with sad grey eyes.

"Your mother cursed herself when I reached her side in the Grey Havens, angered that she was to leave her young 72 year old daughter behind on Arda. While she traveled to the Undying Lands to heal the Witch King's inflicted wound."

Danwen held back the tears that misted over her vision.

"She loves you, Danwen. More than you will ever know, henig-nin." Thaladír kissed her brow.

"I know ada, I do." She whispers softly.

She steps away from the balcony. Eyes roaming around the darkened halls of Imladris. Her short black hair curling around her pale face like a shroud. Eyebrows furrowing in frustration. "I never thought this would have happened? Eight years ago she spat at the idea of splitting up from our family? Now..now she goes and gets herself stabbed by a Witch King!"

The tears came furiously down her cheeks.

Showing the ancient ellon just how bad this affected his young peredhil.

"We need Her!" She sobbed and leant against the stone walls, hunching over and allowing her cries to fill the silence. "I need her!"

Eyes burning Danwen tried hard to muffle the sobs. Not wanting to bother anyone in their bed chambers.

"Ada?"

Her father silently pulls her into his arms. She hesitated as her father rubs her back. Confused at first. But soon she begins to cry with everything she had in his chest. Releasing all the pent up emotions that were stored deep within.

"Shush those cries, my little warrior. We will be reunited with her soon.. in Amon."

He hummed softly into her ears.

Calming her raging emotions with a simple tune.

Taking deep breaths Danwen collected her thoughts. Gently leaning away from her father with a sad smile.

"Goheno-nin, adar" she bows her head in guilt.

"You do not ever have to ask for forgiveness, my little Danwen. I know what plagues your mind and it involves Mithrandír as well.." His voice was tired, but she could detect some amusement. "It seems that all the women in my family favor the Wizard more than I?"

Thaladír chuckled and shook his head. Proud that he had made his daughter smile during such sad times.

"All will be well, Danwen." He flung his long arms up, waving them around in the air like a map laid between them. " Go and explore the lands of Arda, like we planned for you..Your naneth and I will await your arrival patiently."

He released Danwen and stepped back.

Giving his daughter another loving smile and walking pass her to his own bed chambers.

Quietly she watched his form fade away.

Her adar was right.

Danwen wanted to travel and explore Middle Earth.

Of course she would always miss her mother, but she could not stay in the painful past anymore.

Besides, Danwen had places to go and people to see.

Destinations to travel to. Danwen would meet Mithrandír soon, very soon.

Especially since where he planned to meet, dwelled in the Lonely Mountains with a certain Hobbit and Thirteen, loud, Dwarves.

Fixing the disaster that was her hair, Danwen silently steps towards her own bed chamber. Not very far from the balcony.

With a sigh she pushed the door open and stared around the room.

Taking note of everything that was in the room, making sure she remembered every small detail.

Closing the door with a soft click Danwen walked further into her bed chambers. Picking the old traveling pack of hers up and placing it on the bed with a loud thwump! Looting around she checked for the packed clothes she would take on the journey.

Making sure all of it was in check and turning towards her dresser to grab some more tunics, trousers, under cloths, and leather jerkins. Swiveling back around she folded them all and carefully laid it inside the old leather pack that her naneth had gifted her.

"Come in, Aunt Gilrean!" Danwen looks over her shoulder and to the door.

Having heard the Dúnedain woman's footsteps and another set of clumsy feet beside hers.

The large wooden door opened to show a tired blonde woman behind it. Gilrean's blue orbs were heavy with exhaustion and sadness as she gazed tiredly up at her niece.

"You are leaving as well?" She shuffles further into the room. "Aye, I am" Danwen whispered lowly.

She saw Gilrean nod with a weary smile.

Holding her sons hand in her left one she sat on Danwen's bed with a loud huff.

"Mind taking Estel along with you."

This made Danwen grin.

"I am afraid not, Dear Aunt. Although it is quite tempting." She closed the pack and tighened the leather strap over the top, ensuring it would not fling open. Lifting it she tosses it onto her back and looks to her Aunt and cousin with raised eyebrows.

"Where are you going!?" Estel jumps ontop of her bed. His grey orbs eagerly soaking everything in. The joy over filling his young heart and making his mind wander all over.

"Will there be Battles! Are you going to fight the Orcs? When will you come back!"

He jumps to and fro. Giggles spilling from his mouth as Danwen latched onto his small 10 year old legs.

Giving her small cousin a fake snarl she bared her teeth. "Orcs will be crawling the wilderness, and I shall slay them where they stand! For all fear the Great Defender of Man! Beríadanwen!"

She let loose a loud and long howl.

Her eyes shining with mirth when Estel soon howled beside her. Gilrean shakes her head at the son and niece.

"Alright you wargs, enough with the howling." Danwen fell silent. Her lower lip jutting out and she hunched her shoulders in fake poutiness. Estel laughes loudly and collapsed into her out stretched arms. "Now Estel?" She sat beside her Aunt on the bed.

Staring the boy directly in his eyes.

Danwen's face became stern.

"Gwesto anin nathog maer, Maethor-bin" the elvish soothed the boys over excitement. He nodded and hugged her older cousin tightly. "Barn ledhed, Gwathel-nin" his boyish voice made it all the more sweeter. Danwen kissed her forehead and stood.

Hugging him once again she placed the 10 year old on the bed before she hugged her Aunt Gilrean.

"Look for me in the stars, Dear Aunt. For I shall look for my family in them." Gilrean teared up at the familiar parting, she knew her sister Ioreth taught them to Danwen. "I will my sweet girl. Come home to us, Beríadanwen, I shall not breath easier until I see you on the court yard or until you send word of your home coming." Danwen nods.

Standing she bows to her cousin and Aunt. "Would both of you like to accompany me to Barathöns stall?"

Her eyes twinkled when Estel jumped down to the floor and ran towards her door, pulling it wide open. "Hurry Nana! We get to see Barathön!" His chest heaved from excitement.

Gilrean sighed from the bed. Standing up she grabbed Danwen's arm and towed her along.

Their trio walked quietly iut of her bed chamber and down the hall, not before Danwen closed her door.

She answered her 10 year old cousin's questions with appropriate answers.

Filling the boys mind with daydreams that would last him days.

She basked in the relaxation.

Slowing letting the thoughts of her naneth's sudden departure for The Undying lands, fade away.

Down two more hallways she saw her adars tall form next to that of Lord Elronds. "Greetings!"

They stopped before the ellons and bowed. Estel ran from his naneth to Lord Elrond.

A huge grin stretching his lips. "Ada! We're going to see Barathön in his stalls!" Elrond nodded at the boy. "As I can see." He glances over to Danwen.

A pleasant smile gracing his stern features.

"Mithrandír has sent word." She shakes her head. "What has he said now?" Danwen slides over to her father.

Giving him a smile as she hugged him.

"He awaits your arrival in the City of Dale. As impatient as always he has asked that you fly on one of Lord Gwaihír's kin, Sídion."

This made Danwen jerk, surprise littering her eyes as she looked Elrond dead in his own eyes.

"An Eagle? Of Lord Gwaihír's kindred?" Her adar chuckled and shook her. Awaking the dazed peredhil from the surprise. "Sídion awaits you in the courtyard, now."

Danwen gasped and quickened her pace. Estel took the chance to chase after her.

"An Eagle!" His shout made the elders laugh. Danwen pulled him up and began racing down the stairs. Her short black hair flying in Estel's face.

"Be careful you two!"

Gilrean huffed and walked quickly down the steps. Her teeth bared as she glared down at the two innocents. "Stairs are made for walking up and down..Not Running!"

Behind her Thaladír shook his head.

Graceffully descending the steps with Lord Elrond beside him. "Children will be children, Gilrean. Surely you know this?" He teased the woman gently.

Poking fun to make his sister-in-law smile.

"Its too dangerous, one of them might end up breaking their necks." Her argument ended when Danwen's laughter and Estel's giggles reached their ears.

All three pairs of eyes fell upon the sight of a brown and white feathered eagle landing next to the peredhil and boy. "Suilad! Sídion." Danwen bows and greeted the eagle with a wide smile.

"Welcome to Rivendell, Good sir. My name is Beríadanwen Thaladírìel." She glances at her cousin. "This little shadow of mine is my cousin, Estel Elrondion." Her cousin gasped and became bashful. "Hannon-le, younglings." The eagles voice was deep, but calming to the nervous boy.

The eagle dipped its giant head at the group. His brown orbs landed on Elrond, Gilrean and Thaladír's forms at the bottom steps. "I am sorry to interrupt such pleasant greetings."

He turns his stare towards Danwen.

"But we must be on our way, small one. Mithrandír wishes our flight to be quick and swift." Danwen heard Estel sigh. Sad that his cousin was leaving him. "I'm to bring you back quickly to the City of Dale..now."

Danwen sighed.

She accepts the polite apology and turns to her Adar, Aunt, Cousin, and fellow Peredhil, Lord Elrond. "Thank you for coming to see me off. I will write you all when my task is done, I swear. Namaire."

Danwen allows her cousin Estel, Aunt Gilrean, and Adar to give her one last hug. She squeezed Elronds hand in a warrior's grasp, before turning and leaping onto Sídions featherly back.

"Beríadanwen your horse will be sent to you after word has reached us of your safety." Thaladír forewarned his daughter. "Be safe, my child and return to me." Danwen nods with a small gentle smile.

Lifting her hand and waving farewell as Sídion began to move.

His massive wings beating and lifting them higher into the air.

Soon they flew away from Imladris. Soaring over the rocky valley that hid Rivendell behind.

She took a deep breath and prepared herself for the upcoming adventure that Mithrandír had coming.

 **Thanks for following the update! Its 4:45 a.m. and i am still wide awake..i could not sleep until i finished writing, proof reading, and typing this chapter..so thank all for reading!! Hope you enjoyed her and Estels bonding.**

 _Elvish words_

 _~i i chûn nin de raged.~ "My heart is broken"_

 _~iell-nin~ "My daughter"_

 _~henig-nin~ "My child"_

 _~Goheno-nin, adar~ "Forgive me, Father"_

 _~Gwesto anin nathog maer, Maethor-bin~ "Promise to me that you will be good, my little Warrior"_

 _~Barn ledhed, Gwathel-nin~ "Be safe, my sister"_

 _~Suilad~ "Hello"_

 _~Hannon-le~ "Thank you"_

 _~Namaire~ "Farewell"_


	4. Chapter Four- The Arrival

Danwën arrived to the, once abandoned, City of Dale within three days. She thanked the Eagle, Sídion, for bearing her across Middle Earth to Mithrandír.

Soon she began trekking her way up the many stone steps that led into the heart of the Edain city. Danwën politely asked the mortals from Laketown where the Grey Wizard resided. Many gave the Peredhil wide eyes and gaping mouths, not being able to respond to the her questions. After recieving no answers Danwën shakes her head and continues to search for the Wizard herself.

Danwën looked high and low for the Wizard, every corner and alley was empty. Giving up she groans and, for what seemed like the hundredth time, walks up another flight of stairs.

By the fourteenth step Danwën's sharp eyes catch a flash of gold armor.

Three steps above Danwën was an Elven Warrior from the Woodland realm.

"Mae go'vannen, mellon!"

The seventy-two year old Peredhil raced towards him. "I'm looking for Mithrandír?" The tall Silvan warrior stares down at her with no expression.

Danwën wilts under the stare, her hands clenching and unclenching.

"He sent word to Imladris seeking me, Beríadanwën daughter of Thaladír. I must find him immediately." Her words seem to awaken the stiff warrior from his daydream.

Nodding the warrior swiftly turns and walks up the steps. "Come."

Danwën sighes in relief before jogging up the steps to catch up with him.

When the two reached the top, the male elf points to a large white tent that resides in the middle of the old cities market. "Mithrandír dwells inside the tent with our King Thranduil."

Danwën bows politely with a soft smile and thanks the ellon before walking away.

Within a mere second Danwën is soon stopped at the entrance of King Thranduil's tent. "State you name and reason of seeking Aran-nín Thranduils counsel" two more of the Woodland Kings guards level her with a chilling gaze. Danwën was unconcerned with the cold greeting, for her father had explained to Danwën as a child that the Silvan Eldar distrusted and despised the Noldor ellons and elleths.

"Beríadanwën daughter of Thaladír, I have come by Mithrandír's request" she introduces herself and bows.

Recognition flutters in the ellyns orbs.

The shorter of the two nods quietly and disappears behind the sheet of his Kings tent.

Danwën noted the taller ellons hateful glare. His eyes traveling from head to toe and showing the raw disgust he held. Danwën paid no heed to the anger from the Silvan elf, for something in the past must have caused him to react like this and she respected that.

"Beríadanwën! My dear girl!"

The Peredhil's hazel orbs flew to the cloaked form of Gandalf the Grey. The wizard steps pass the guard and pulls her hand into his, giving it a hard squeeze.

"Tis good to have you here, Dear Danwën, for I fear the stubbornness of both Kings has reached its peak." Gandalfs ocean eyes held a heavy sorrow within.

Danwën took in his frazzled appearence.

The dirt and grime covered his face, his long greying hair and beard disarray. Her eyes stuck on the small cut above his right eyebrow.

Gandalf was exhausted and needed comfort.

"I'm over joyed to have been invited, Mithrandír." Her hazel eyes misted over. Giving his hand a comforting squeeze of its own as both hugged one another tightly.

The two pulled back and smiled. "Come my dear girl, let us get out of this cold" he guides the seventy-two year through the flap that covered the Woodland Kings tent from the chilly air.

"King Thranduil."

Danwën looks to the ElvenKing's standing form.

The King of Mirkwood was tall, with platinum hair that reached the lower part of his back, icy blue eyes matched his tone of voice.

Thranduil was regal and fair.

But a darkness lurked deep within the ellon and it had begun to rear its ugly head.

"I present Beríadanwën, daughter of the Dúnedain Ranger Ioreth and the Elven ambassador to the Dúnedain, Thaladír of Imladris."

The King of Mirkwood stiffens at the mention of her parents. "Peredhil daughter to a First-born ellon and a Second-born adaneth."

The chilly air outside of the tent seemed warmer than the ElvenKing's voice.

"My condolences though..Your Mother was a formidable Ranger and warrior. One I could consider an ally"

Danwën dips her head and accepts his condolences. "Hannon-le, Aran-nin" she whispers gently.

Thranduil turns and waves his hand with no expression on his features.

"Sit."

He motions to two chairs before his wooden desk. Gandalf takes a seat after pulling Danwën's out. Thanking the Wizard she turns her attention back to the ElvenKing.

"We have another visitor, it seems."

King Thranduil looks pass the two towards the entrance.

"Let the bowman through, we have much to discuss this night." Danwën glances over her shoulder to the newcomer.

A mortal man steps into the Kings royal tent. Shoulder length dark hair, a few lines of grey showing his age. The mortal had some facial hair on his jawline and above his lip. "Bard the bowman" he nods to Danwën as he introduced himself. "My people's appointed leader." Danwën gave the mortal a smile. "Beríadanwën of Imladris, at your service."

The two shook hands and quieted when the Mirkwood King levels them with a silent glare. Danwën meets his gaze, tired of being glared at like a mere peasant. Her eyes narrowed and teeth grit together."Goheno-nín, aran-nin" she feels Gandalf lay a pacifing hand on her arm.

Taking a deep breath she reigned in her father's temper. The group falls silent when Thranduil sits behind his desk.

"I am willing to listen to what you have to say, Mithrandír."

He crosses his long legs and leans back into his chair.

An almighty look slipping onto his face.

"Thank you" Gandalf begins to speak of his experience in Dol Guldur, retelling the events that led to him being captured and saved by Lady Galadriel, Lord Elrond, Saruman, Lady Ioreth and Thaladír.

Danwën grew pale when the wizard retold the wounding of her mother by the Nazgul. "You must heed my warning Thranduil, war is upon us!"

Danwën clenched her fingers on the sides of her chair. The seventy-two year old Peredhil had never been in a war. Only dealing with skirmishes with a band of yrch, but never a full blown war.

"You must set aside your petty grievances with the dwarves. War is coming! The cesspits of Dol Guldur have been emptied. You're all in mortal danger!" Gandalf had stood in his moment of shouting.

Ocean orbs wide and horrified when the ElvenKing shook his head.

Danwën gave him dark look.

"Mithrandír is telling the truth. On my travel here by the eagle, Sídion, the orc known as Azog the Defiler is marching towards Erebor with a Legion of yrch." She stares Thranduil directly in the eyes, her face pale as she recalled the darkness that seeped from the Woodland Kings realm.

"What are you talking about?" Bard, the bowman, gazes confusedly at the two immortal beings.

The ElvenKing huffs and dismisses the Peredhil and Wizards pleading. "Aran-nin! You must listen to Mithrandír!"

Danwën stands and places her

calloused hands ontop of Thranduils desk.

"I have listened child, and I can see that you and the bowman know Nothing of Wizards." He drones with a cool bored look on his fair facw.

Danwën had no idea how Mithrandír hadn't zapped the ElvenKing off the face of Middle Earth with his arrogant face and attitude.

"Wizards are like winter thunder on a wild wind rolling in from a distance, breaking hard in alarm. But sometimes a storm is just a storm."

Danwën's mouth dropped at the Kings statement on Wizards.

"Mithrandír has done nothing to you, King Thranduil. He merely seeks to keep innocents from dying in a childish war." Danwën growls angriliy at the Kings disrespect for the wandering grey Wizard. "He has protected this land for ages. Lending a kind and gentle hand to help others."

Her words seemed to reach deaf ears.

"Settle yourself, dear child." Gandalf pats her shoulder and gives the young girl a warming smile. "I shall speak for myself..although I appreciate the kind words greatly" he says with a simple nod.

Turning the wizard gives Thranduil a stern look.

His face showing his disappointment in the ElvenKing's manners and thoughts. "I would not lie to you, King Thranduil." Danwën watches the scene unfold as Gandalf gains the Kings attention.

"Not this time." The Grey Wizard leans forward and takes a deep breath.

"The armies of orcs are on the move. And these are fighters! They have been bred for war." The elf, man, and Danwën are silent as Gandalf continues. "Our enemy has summoned his full strength...you must see reason."

His wrinkled face seemed to wither when the King of Mirkwood gave him a doubting stare.

"Why show himself now?" Behind Gandalf the bowman and Danwën remained ever so quiet. Their minds simply reeling at the discussion.

"The dwarves..?" Danwën lurches ramrod straight as her thoughts clicked. "Yes." She held her breath and shook her head. "Adar disagreed with the dwarves journey." She tilted her head back and pinched the skin between her eyes. "Naneth spoke of the dwarves very little, only until she and adar left for Lòthlorien.. This was the enemy's plan all along.."

Danwën felt sick to her stomach. Gandalf nods.

"We forced him when the company of Thorin Oakenshield set out to reclaim their homeland." She reaches for a goblet and pours water into from a fetcher.

Gulping it down to cool the fire that swells in her stomach. "The dwarves were never meant to reach Erebor, Azog the Defiler was sent to kill them. His master seeks control of the mountain."

All was quiet.

Not a word could be spoken by the disturbing information.


	5. Chapter Five- The Argument

Danwën places the goblet back down and groans in horror. Her thoughts twisting and sickening the Peredhil as she thought of her mother. Her mother who had just been a pawn in the darknesses ugly game.

Her pointed ears had heard all of what the Grey wizard had said. Her heart crumbling and missing her mother with full force, but the Dúnedain woman now resided in he Undying Lands and out of her reach.

Twisting she wipes her forehead and see's Gandalf shake his head.

"Not just for the treasure within, but for where it lies, its strategic position.." Feeling like the tent was closing in on her Danwën steps out of the ElvenKing's canopy and into the chilly winter air of Dale.

Behind Danwën the bowman, wizard, and ElvenKing follow after her.

She looks away from them.

Not wanting the three to see the sorrows in her hazel eyes. Danwën lets her breath go and allows her eyes to wander around. She could clearly see the gates of Erebor just across the lonely pathway. Its once beautiful, grand, Dwarven, statues were crumbly and jagged looking.

The lonely mountain held a dark cloud over and around it.

A aftershock of what the Dragon, Smaug, has done.

"..The gateway to reclaiming the lands of Angmar in the north. If that fell kingdom should rise again, Rivendell, Lothlorien, the Shire, even Gondor itself will fall!"

Danwën's peaceful moment ends when Gandalf rasied his voice.

The anger in it was deep and harsh.

Out of the corner of her eye Danwën noticed how the ElvenKing of Mirkwood smiled emotionlessly.

"Danwën? Mithrandír?"

He looks at the both of them.

"Where are these orc armies you speak of?" He gazes around them.

A mocking smile on his face.

"They're marching to Erebor as we speak! My King" she hisses with a furious look on her face.

Stomping to the Woodland King she glared in his eyes and got into his personal space.

"You would go to war with a mere thirteen Dwarves and a lone Hobbit for a necklace?" She sneers in disgust.

The ElvenKing's face steels itself into a cold mask as she continues to light a fire underneath him. "Innocents will die! Eldar blood will be spilt across the Loney Mountains. Dwarven blood will run on their precious rocks! Adan blood will be splashed on the walls of this very city.."

Danwën knew she was crossing the line with the ElvenKing but at the moment she did not care of his status.

This king would be the cause of every death in this war.

"It will all be on your hands!" She snarls in his face and steps back. Her strength fading when the images of her kin from back in the Dúnedain village appear.

The air is tense.

Gandalf steps up and takes her under his arms with a mournful look on his weathered face.

"Get out of my sight half-breed." The icy reply freezes the air into ice sickles. "You know nothing. Those of my kind shall not die as easily as your mortal kin." Thranduil swivels to the Wizard as he holds the Peredhil in his grasp.

"Go..!" He roars.

Danwën grits her jaw tightly shut and gives the King a mocking bow. "As you wish, Aran-nin."

This angers the King further and his eyes grow slit like a snakes. "Go! Freeze with you precious Mortals!"

Gandalf heaves a long sigh and walks to the tent, grabbing his stick and Danwën's cloak before walking out of the royal canopy all together. "You have your Father's quick Noldorian temper my dear Danwën."

They quietly made their way to an abandoned tower, sitting on the steps and taking in the silence.

"Goheno-nin Mithrandír." She rubbed her neck as she blushed from head to toe. "He was mocking you, mellon-nín. Taking you and the other Wizards as liars and it made me remember what my Naneth said.."

She gazed sadly up at the stars.

"To always defend and protect innocents. May it be in a battle or a battle of words." Danwën huffed loudly. "T'was like he mocked my Naneth's very name in distrusting your word.. You were in Dul Guldur.."

Gandalf pats her back.

A sympathetic look in his wise orbs.

"Very much like your parents. Your Adar was too quick tempered and fiery when he was an Elfling until he met your Naneth!"

Gandalf chuckles loudly and shakes his head.

Reaching his hands inside his cloak and pulling out the small ring that was held by a leather string. "Your mother gave this to me when she left the Grey Havens. She wanted to give you her ring when she returned.."

The wizard laid it softly on Danwën's outstretched hand.

"Why didn't Ada give it to me?" She marveled at the small band of silver in her hand, rolling it in her callous palms with a look of wonder.

"Thaladír granted me the honor when I asked if you could come to Dale, knowing he would not see your reaction when given the ring hurt him..but he wanted you to have it on the day you journeyed by yourself."

Danwën's throat clogged with unshed tears at her father's gift that he allowed Gandalf to give her.

"Hannon-le, mellon-nin" she whispers quietly.

Gandalf gave the Peredhil a warm look and looked to the stars. "I wanted to thank you, actually. For coming to Dale to help me attend to some things that needed attended too."

Danwën smiles and went to speak but stopped when Gandalf continues. "I cannot help but feel some of the blame of your mother's departing to Valinor was my fault..I am truly sorry my young friend."

His words struck Danwën hard.

She wiped her eyes before anymore tears fell onto her cheeks.

"It was never your fault Gandalf. The fault lies to the Nazgul and his cursed blade..never yours" she squeezes his arm as the Wizard took a deep breath.

"As your mother defended Lady Galadriel..she told me to protect-"

Gandalf suddenly jerks up when his name is yelled.

Danwën quietly curses at the interruption but not in true anger.

Both Gandalf and Danwën look to their right when a small figure runs towards them.

He is child sized with big hairy feet. Danwën see's his pointed ears underneath all his curls.

"Bilbo Baggins?"

 **I am sorry for not updating so soon!! I am dabbling into the Hobbit: Battle of the Five Armies right now. Cause I want her to grow on her own..god it killed me to send her mama off to Valinor without her. But! I wanted Ioreth to be able to see her daughter Husband in Amon...also the relaionship with her and Thranduil hating one another will fade. Once again I want to thank you for reading my dream come true! I hope you like it!! Thanks and see you soon!!!**

 **..p.s.. I don't own the Hobbit or Lotr..it's thanks to J.R.R. Tolkien for creating the books Peter Jackson for making them!!**


	6. Chapter Six- The Connection

"Good! Very good my young Hobbit."

Gandalf rose to his feet and approaches the small halfling with a wide and relieved smile on his lips.

He clasps Bilbo's shoulder and gives him a light hug. Danwën lifts herself from the steps and walks to reuniting Hobbit and Wizard.

"A star shines on the hour of meeting, Master Baggins" she bows and chuckles when Bilbo blushes head to toe.

"To you as well Lady Beríadanwën."

He shifts back to Gandalf. "You must take me to the ElvenKing, immediately Gandalf.." The hobbit frowns and sighes as if a heavy rock was bearing down on his chest. "I cannot say why.." Danwën straightens and narrows her orbs as the hobbit hesitates. The small halfling was hiding something of great treasure and it did not bode well for the hobbit at the moment.

"Hmm" Gandalf humms softly with his lips in a stern line.

Danwën nods at the wizard and gestures to the cold ElvenKing's grand tent.

"Take him Mithrandír..I shall find a place to settle in for the night." She glances to the worried hobbit. "Wake me before dawn, mellon-nín" she pats his arm and thanks him with a smile for her earlier gift.

"May the Valar be with you, Master Baggins, for the ElvenKing does not seek or listen to ones counsel" her jaw hardened as she spoke of the Woodland King.

Bidding her friend and the hobbit a quiet farewell Danwën silently moves pass them and down the walkway.

Her thoughts heavy as she thought of her father, aunt, and cousin back home. Danwën feels her throat close when a small childs laughter reaches her ears as she continues to search for a spot to rest. Danwën could imagine her cheerful, loving, and chatty little cousin racing after her in Imladris.

The sight of his pretty eyes twinkling as he laughes in her arms.

Oh how she missed her little hope.

Giving the people of Laketown a smile as she passes them the seventy-two year old slows down and lends a helping hand to a mortal man.

His arms trembling under the weight of carrying to much firewood.

Following him to his families little tent, made of abandoned sheets, she sets the wood a little ways in front of his family.

Keen hazel orbs searching for two stones to make the fire Danwën is shocked when the mans young son shuffles up to the Peredhil and hands her two palm sized stones.

"Thank you" she shakes the lads cold hands and bends down next to the wood. "Stay back. I would not want any one of you to be burnt ".

Danwën's warning makes the man, his son, and wife back away.

Approving of their distance she turns her attention back to the wood. Stretching her arms out and smacking the two stones together.

Clack! Clack!

The Peredhil grins when the sparks hit the wood, creating a small ember of fire on the sticks and weeds underneath the wood.

Blowing on it gently she watches as the little amount of fire grows into a steady flame.

Licking and lapping at the wood.

Wiping the grime off her hands Danwën stands and turns to the mortals of Laketown. "You may sit close, but not within the flames reach" she shook the mortal man's hand and bows to his wife and son. "Rest easy tonight."

Danwën waves them farewell and glides up a long stone path.

She watches as an elderly woman stumbles when she trips overthe last few steps. "My lady!" Danwën lurches forward and grabs the elderly womans arms gently. She crouched and held the tired adaneth with concern. "Are you alright? Did anything break?" She helped the white haired adaneth stand and straightens her dirt covered skirt. "My lady?" Danwën sticks to the elderly woman's side as she guides her through another path of stairs.

The chilly winter air making the older lady shiver, "M'fine child."

The woman spoke lowly with tiredness. "Just the feet giving out on this old woman, s'all. Thank you dear child.." The wise brown orbs of the elder woman gazed into Danwëns quietly.

She kept the woman tightly tucked into her side as she descended the last step.

The two silent as they made their way to a lone path that the elderly adaneth had nodded to.

"Tis been Fourty-seven years since I's seen an elf..especially an elf of Noldorin descent?" the wrinkles in her face scrunched.

Danwën froze and looked to the mortal with her face taunt.

"My lady? How do you know I am of Noldorin descent?"

The older adaneth giggled.

"Nough with callin me Lady" she shook her head.

"That fact that you are quite tall. With long midnight colored hair..and the pendant that you wear. ". The brown eyes land on the pendant holding Danwën's cloak together.

Lord Elrond had given her the pendant that carried the symbol of his house, for he wanted Danwën to remember that she had a family to come back to.

"The pendant was alike that of the elf's.. He wore it and told us little of himself.." The woman sighed as she closed her tired eyes. "He told me that he was a Noldorin elf..because I had asked what the symbol meant and why he wore it" Danwën felt her arm get squeezed.

Glancing to the mortal she was shocked to see tears in her eyes.

"Tis the very same" she muttered gently. "I used to live among the Rohirrim. My mother was Léofwen, a common servant of the royal house. She grew to love a man of the Rohirrim..my father Dérnhelm. They wedded within a mere year after meeting."

Danwën did not mind the adaneth telling her of her earlier childhood. "A tall male elf with long golden hair came to Rohan. Warning our King of a group of orc that grew near our borders.. He dwelled with my family, four brothers and myself.." Danwën's eyebrows rose as she listened.

Curious of who the ellon could have been.

"His name...must remember what he had said it was..?" Danwën laughes softly as they neared the abandoned building that housed many other mortals of Laketown.

"He called himself Glorfindel?"

Danwën jerked.

What would the rembodied Balrog slayer of the First Second age be doing in Rohan?

"May I ask why he traveled to Rohan?"

They stopped near the doors, the older woman sighed as she forced herself to remember. "As the curious maiden that I was, I did ask."

The woman's breath showed in the chilled air. Danwën felt the cold but not like her mortal kin.

"He told me that he was visiting the Lady of Lóthlorien..and after leaving the Golden woods his eyes had caught sight of the orcs. He traveled to Rohan and warned us, staying for merely a fortnight and then leaving..never to be seen again."

Letting go of Danwën's arms she leans back to the stone wall.

"Thank you..for granting me my last chance to lay eyes on one of the Eldar..hannon-le." Danwën bit her lip after running through her thoughts.

Slim hands reaching to the pendant and undoing the strings that held her cloak. Shimming it off she flung it over the older mortals shivering shoulders.

"D..dear?"

Danwën shushed her lightly and clasped the pendant onto the dark green cloak.

"I name you Elvellyn for you had been granted the honor of housing Lord Glorfindel. Leader of his House of the Golden Flower in the days of Gondolin." Danwën kissed her brow as the old mortal began to shake her head.

Tears spilling softly down her wrinkled cheeks.

"Friend to Lord Glorfindel. Friend to I, Lady Beríadanwën daughter of Thaladír..You shall be known as a friend of the Eldar."

Stepping away she bows and gives her an elven farewell. "Fare thee well Lady..?" The woman wiped her eyes and trembled slightly as she introduced herself. "Éadwena daughter of Dérnhelm."

Danwën smiles widely and nods. "Farewell Lady Éadwena. May Varda's stars guide you to safety."

The mortal bowed in return and wiped her tear stained face before walking to her grandchildren, who witnessed the entire thing.

With a small smile Danwën left the building and walked quietly to a small tower. With no cloak on her shoulders she climbed the stairs quickly and sat on the floor. Leaning against a block of wood near the windows ledge.

Shrugging her pack off her back Danwën flips the pack open and pulls out a thin blanket from Imladris. Stretching out Danwën lays back on the stone floor and places the pack underneath her head and closes her eyes.

Laying the blanket over her tall form Danwën relaxes her tired body with a low sigh and allows the dreams to take over her wired senses as she finally gives in to the welcoming arms of sleep.

-Dream-

 _Danwën slid onto her knees. All around her bodies littered the battlefield. Blood covered her leather vest, hands, arms, and face. Her hazel orbs wide and horrified when she saw two arrows stiking out of her chest. Gurgles left her lips as she fell backwards, the pain was indescribable. As she gasped for breath a sudden bright warm light filled her vision. A tall figure stepping out of the light and gazing down at her dying body with great sorrow. He seemed familiar to Danwën, but She couldn't see his face clearly. Although he had lovely dark brown, almost black, hair that reached the middle of his back with two greg eyes that told many stories. "Cuíathog." His voice was gentle and deep, like a distant waterfall. "Ad-'oveditham mi i guil hen." Danwën's chest stopped aching when he waved his giant hand over her chest. Like a warm hearth settling deep within. "Ú-chenion?" The familiar ellon vanished when her tired eyes closed. Frantically she fought the darkness that tugged the Peredhil into its embrace. Why did he seem familiar? Danwën soon gave into the tugging, her mind growing cloudy as she drifted into the unknown..._

-End of Dream-


	7. Chapter Seven- The Betrayal

The morning after Danwën jerked beneath her blanket when a warm finger pokes her face. "Danwën?"

She groans.

"My dear lady it is past sunrise. You asked me to wake you before we left Dale for Erebor" this makes Danwën flick one eyelid open. Staring up at Gandalf with sleepiness the seventy-two year old groans aloud and shakes her head.

"Mithrandír!" She sits up and cracks her sore neck.

"I asked to be woken before sunrise? Not after.." Chuckling the wizard gives her a shrug. "You were in a deep state of sleep..one that did you good, I hope?" he helps the half elf stand up and wipes the dirt from her arms and shoulders.

"Pray tell me Gandalf?"

Hazel orbs latch onto his. Questions fluttering deep within.

"I had the strangest dream last night? I was fighting in a great battle, bodies of each races lying all around me. I was struck with two orc arrows" she shuttered and grabbed her tunic with clamy hands. "As I laid dying an ellon with long dark brown hair and bright grey eyes stepped into sight..he seemed so familiar to me. Like I knew him, but could not place a name on him?" She shook her head. "He began talking to me and I couldn't understand why he was talking to me."

Gandalf paused at the description.

"Why did he seem so familiar?"

She gazed at her old friend with curiosity.

"I do not know Danwën? Maybe a messenger from the Valar? Or a trick from the enemy" Gandalf ruffled his beard.

Danwën doubted this because of the weary look on the wizards face, but she put the dream aside and brought forth a new subject. "What did our Halfling friend carry that was so precious?"

Bending down and folding her thin blanket Danwën shoves it into her pack and ties the strings shut. Lifting it Danwën flung it around her arms and holds the leather cord that laid strapped against her chest.

Gandalf takes a deep breath with his arms crossed as he begins to retell the events that took place last night in the ElvenKing's tent.

Danwën gasped and her jaw drops.

"The Arkenstone? He gave the king and Bard the Dwarven Kings Arkenstone?"

Gandalf shushes her with a quick look and rise of his brows. "He would betray his Dwarf friend to cease this war.."

Danwën straps her two swords onto her belt and leaves the room. Jogging down the stairs and stepping out into the morning blue sky.

"He's a brave one, Gandalf. Not so much as quiet as he was in Imladris?" She grins when Gandalf releases a long gasp as he descends the last step and meets her outside.

The winter snow now covered the walkways and streets of Dale. Men, women, and children hovered throughout the city as she and Gandalf walked to the Kings royal tent. Speaking of recent news that had reached the Wizards ears from Bilbo.

Stopping on the outside Gandalf poked his head inside and greeted the King and Bard.

Danwën quietly follows him into Thranduil's tent with a small nod to the bowman and polite bow to the ElvenKing.

Thranduil stood regally before the two.

Clad in his elvish armor and black cloak with his elven blades strapped to his sides. The wooden crown was replaced with a silver circlet that told all who stared that he was the Last ElvenKing on Middle Earth.

"Mae go'vannen, aran-nin" she spoke softly.

The disappointment showing on her pale face for her actions the night before.

"I am truly sorry for my disrespect the other night. I hope that you may forgive my rudeness." Although she and the woodland king would never be friends Danwën at least wanted to remain civil to the King of Mirkwood.

"Your actions are forgiven." He grants the Peredhil a quick nod of his own and looks towards Gandalf. "We are riding out to Erebor now, Mithrandír. My warriors shall cover the front, sides, and back. While the bowmans men will reside in the middle." His tone was taunt and chilly.

Glacier like orbs narrowing when the wizard merely nodded.

"Good."

Danwën nudges Gandalf to the entrance of the tent and both exit first, waiting till the Bowman and ElvenKing step out.

"All will be well Mithrandír." She bits her lip and sends a silent prayer to the Valar. "We must have hope that this foolishness will cease so we can defeat the filth of darkness together."

Danwën mutters this lowly for Gandalf to hear.

A grumble of laughter and puff of air later the two clasped hands and wished each other luck when Thranduil and Bard left the tent and mounted their horse and elk.

"Come."

The command is sent to Gandalf and Danwën by Thranduil. "You may use these horses, they're a loan of course."

Danwën grumbled at the snark in the kings voice and leapt ontop of the brown colored horse. Glancing around her and giving the mortal families, she had helped the night before, a wide smile.

"Navaer, na-den pedim ad!"

Her keen orbs saw the older mortal woman from the other night. On her frail shoulders was Danwën's dark green cloak and Lord Elronds pendant.

Grinning she bowed her head and waved. "Avo 'osto, le cenithon ned lú thent Lady Éadwena" she let the sindarin elvish float to the older mortal and her kindred.

The wrinkles lifted on her kind face and she waved happily back to Danwën.

"Farewell evellyn!" She chuckles when Eadwena's young grandchildren gasp and awe as their grandmother explains that she was named elf friend.

Turning she taps the back of her feet on the horses flank and gallops after the silvan eldar and men of Laketown.

They make way out of Dale and towards Erebor.

Danwën was silent during the ride. Her mind lingering on the dream as it flowed through her thoughts once more.

Her midnight colored hair swayed as she gallops pass men and elves to the front.

The lonely mountain loomed over their group with a eerie feeling that clawed at Danwën's gut in warning. She slows her steeds gallop to a mere walk as they approach their side of the bridge.

Looking around she found that there no way for them to cross over to the gates of Erebor without having to leap across.

Behind her Bard and King Thranduil come to a halt as they gaze at crumbling remains of the bridge. Danwën catches movement above them on the Dwarves side. A short black shadow moves swiftly up on the blockade.

Swish! Clack!

Her horse trots backwards as a single arrow is shot a little ways from the ElvenKing's elk.

"I will put the next one between your eyes!"

The tone is familiar to Danwën and she knows who the gruff voice belongs to when the shadow steps forth. Thorin Oakenshield, King under the Mountain, and leader of his company of thirteen dwarves and a hobbit. Danwën winces at his tired appearence.

Dark shadows were painted beneath his eyes. His once tan skin was stark pale as the snow on the rocky ground. The dwarf's black locks of hair was stringy and natted. Thorin Oakenshield was going mad without the Arkenstone and it made Danwën happy to know that Bilbo had gone back home for he would suffer greatly at his friend's appearence.

"We've come to tell you, the payment of your debt has been offered and accepted."

Danwën see's a thrilling smirk grace Thranduil's lips.

Her throat clogged.

Nothing of this boded well for anyone. It seemed that her argument with the ElvenKing had not been heard at all. "Menil dhaer" her silent exasperation fell on deaf ears.

Furrowing her eyebrows Danwën brushed her hair away from her face.

"What payment?"

The Dwarf's eyes darkens as his anxiety grew. "I gave you nothing? You have nothing!" The screech made several of the mortals flinch. Danwën leant against her horse and shook her head when they goaded the Dwarf king.

"We have this" Bard brings the multi-colored Arkenstone out from his coat.

Holding it above his head and allowing the dwarves to see their payment.

Danwën pats her steeds side and calms the nervous horse when the anger grew in the air. "Settle dear one.."

She notices Thorin had dropped his bow in shock as he stares at his people's treasure.

"Mithrandír" Danwën greets the wizard when he approached her horse on the side. "This isn't boding well, at all mellon-nin. Thranduil is taunting him with the Arkenstone.."

Danwën speaks with a grim face. "This childish squabble will be the cause of many deaths..if nothing is done" her hands tighten on the horse's reins.

Gandalf stays behind her shadow, away from Thorins eyes. "Where has your hope gone? Was it not you who reminded me to have hope for us to join together?"

His words are heavy and strong. Danwën mutters and moves her tongue around as she continues to mumble.

"Come now Danwën, you aren't an elfling or a child." This makes Danwën glare half heartedly at the wizard. "I know that. But this would make any beings hope wither." She juts her chin at the elf and dwarf.

Gandalf closes his eyelids and opens them when Danwën settles down herself.

"I apologize, the tension is rather unsettling." Her apology made Gandalf chuckle.

Both turned their focus back on the confrontation. "They have the Arkenstone!" A somewhat beardless dwarf springs forwards. "Thieves! How came you by the heirloom of our house!?"

Danwën recognises him to be Thorins nephew, Kili younger brother of Fili the blonde dwarf.

"That belongs to the King!" Bard raises his hand. "And the King may have it..in our good will."

He paused.

"But first he must honor his word."

This made Danwën freeze. She knew the dwarf would not agree with the negotiations.

"This is foolishness" her palms began to sweat as she grew agitated.

Thorin started mumbling to himself and walked in circles as his face paled even more than it was now.

"He's clouded by dragon sickness? Isn't he." Her statement is received with a jerky nod from Gandalf, whose heart cracked to see the once proud dwarf now a small shadow of himself.

"The Arkenstone is in this mountain! It is a Trick!"

The roar is heard by all.

Echoing thoroughout the Lonely Mountain and its smallest cracks.

"Its..no trick.."

Danwën swivels her head to Gandalf, her facial features drawn with utter horror.


	8. Chapter Eight- The Confession

The tiny form of Bilbo Baggins creeps up from the Mountains shadows quietly. His eyes were weary and saddened.

"The stone is real..I gave it to them." He whispers. "I took it as my fourteenth share."

Danwën still looks to Gandalf whose own skin had paled. "I thought he had returned ro the shire at sunrise?" She spins back to the blockade. "It seems this burglar has decided to create his own path." Gandalf sadly shook his head.

The look on Thorins face was dark. A mixture of sorrow and anger at what the small hobbit had done. "You would steal from me?" Danwën could not do much except watch numbly as the scene unfolded. "Steal from you? No. No. I may be a burglar, but I like to think that I'm an honest one. I'm willing to let it stand against my claim?"

Thorin growled.

Below on the opposite side Danwën and Gandalf held their breaths. "Your claim? You have no claim over me you miserable rat!" Thorin lurches for the hobbit and grasps tightly onto his coat.

"I was going to give it to you. Many times I wanted to but..." Bilbo grows silent in the dwarf's hold.

Danwën wishes she could leap acrosd the bridge and over the blockade to shake the hobbit for not leaving and smack the dwarf for being so foolish.

"I can't believe this" her teeth gnaw on her lower lip. Making it bleed as the Peredhil grew more and more concerned for the hobbits wellbeing.

"You are changed, Thorin! The dwarf I met in Bag End would have never gone back on his word!" She felt for the hobbit. His speech making her eyes burn with small tears. "Would have never doubted the loyalty of his kin!" Bilbo clings onto the dwarf Kings hand.

"Listen to him you fool?"

Danwën eagerly leans forward and prays that the Dwarf King would awak from his fall to madness. "Do not speak to me..of loyalty!"

She groans aloud in disappointment.

Gandalf grumbles beneath his beard and Danwën knew the wizard was close to throttling the king himself.

"Throw him over the blockade!" Thorin's cry angers Danwën.

Gritting her teeth she forces her horse next to the ElvenKings. Her temper finally growing tired of the mad Dwarf king.

"Do that and I shall slice you limb from limb! Dwarf!" Her throat burns with fire as she bares her teeth at Thorin Oakenshield. "He was seeking to cease this childish war and save your hide! Master Baggins has more loyalty than you, King under the Mountain."

She can hear Gandalf moan in exhaustion when Danwën released her temper.

"Do not speak Elf-scum!" The dwarf snarled down at Danwën with reddened eyes and spit flying from his lips. "You know not of this Halfling! He has committed treachery against me..the King!"

Danwën shakes her head. "No. He has committed a crime that grew from friendship..." Her eyes landed on Bilbo's with sadness. "He wanted to save you, Thorin Oakenshield. From the dragon sickness that has already claimed your fëa."

The anger ebbs away when the realization sets in.

Bilbo lied to Gandalf and snuck back to Erebor to keep his dwarven friends safe.

Silence lingered in the air as her words hovered on everyone's ears.

"No. He is a liar!"

The dwarf shook his head viciously and looks to his subjects. "Throw him!" He releases Bilbo and shoves him to the other dwarves. "Over the blockade! Do you hear me!"

Danwën can see the other dwarves, including the kings nephews Fili and Kili, back away.

None obeying their Kings command.

"I shall do it myself!" He once again grabs Bilbo's arm and drags him to the edge of the blockade. Flinging the hobbit onto his back and tilting him over.

Danwën, King Thranduil, and Bard all shared worried glances. "Curse you!"

The other dwarves run forth trying to stop Thorin, but the dwarf shrugs them off.

"Cursed be the Wizard that forced you on this company!" Danwën see's Gandalf dismount his steed and march forwards.

Passing King Thranduil, Bard, and her as he glares up at the King under the mountain.

With his voice magically amplified Gandalf yells up to the dwarf angrily.

"IF YOU DO NOT LIKE MY BURGLAR!"

Danwën flinched at the sheer anger in the Wizards tone. Stretching her jaw she popped her eardrums and blinked once or twice. Lifting her head she hears Gandalf continue to speak, although with a much lower tone of voice. "Then please don't damage him. Return him to me!"

The wise blue eyes fell on the angered dwarf king. "You're not making a very splendid figure as King under the Mountain, are you? Thorin son of Thrain!"

Danwën heaves a sigh of relief when Thorin lets Bilbo go.

The dwarves, all of them, rush to her small friend and check to see if he was alright. A dwarf with a hat gives the hobbit a sad smile and hands him a rope to climb down the blockade.

"Mithrandír, mellon-nin, I wish to never hear your voice to be that loud ever again." She laughes when Gandalf gave her a stern stare.

She and Gandalf wait for Bilbo to clamber down the rope before helping him across the bridge with their hands out stretched.

Bilbo quietly thanks them both and follows Gandalf back to the ElvenKing and Bards side.

Straightening her shoulders Danwën pays attention as Bard speaks up. "Are we resolved? The return of the Arkenstone for what was promised?"

Thorin breaths deeply and trembles.

"Give us your answer! Will you have peace or war?"

Danwën hesitantly glances to Gandalf. Her eyes hopeful that Thorin would finally cave in.

A beat of silence seemed to last forever until the King under the Mountain spins towards them.

His eyes seeing past them as if something had caught his eye.

A relieved smirk falls upon his pale face. Then with a deep and rage filled cry he shouts down at the mortals, elves, Peredhil, Wizard, and hobbit, his answer.

"I will have war!"

 **Dun dun dun! Thorin has lost his shit! Danwën bonds closely to a older woman and names her friend to the Elves since her family housed Glorfindel back in Rohan. She loses her temper a little when Thorin threatens to toss Bilbo, my buddy, over the walls. The battle of the five armies is very very close! Thank you all for reading my story! It certainly means alot to me! Have a good night and see you soon! If you want to please review!**


	9. Chapter Nine- The Confrontation

Danwën follows his gaze.

Her ears picking up on a distant rumbling noise. "Who can this be?"

She turns and looks up to see the ridge being lined by troops of Dwarves.

The battle armor they wore gleamed in the sunlight. A dwarf with fiery hair kicks his battle-pig before the troops. "Ironfoot." Gandalf's head drops when the Ironfoot dwarves arrived.

Danwën can hear the dwarves on the blockade cry out in cheers and screams of joy.

"Stay close my dear." Gandalf beckons for Danwën to move her horse backwards next to him and Bilbo.

"These are Ironfoot Dwarves, and they will not like an army of men and elves standing between them and their king." Danwën dismounts the loan horse and pulls it back with her.

"They have to be reasoned with Mithrandír? Surely they'll not attack us" she takes place beside the Wizard and hobbit.

Black hair curling around her cheeks when the wind blows harder. Gulping she pulls her wild hair out of her view and relinquished the horses reins as the stand off grows tense between the two armies.

Hazel orbs fall on the fiery haired dwarf riding on his battle-pig.

"Ribo i thangail!" King Thranduil's cold voice slices through the tense stare off.

At their King's command the Silvan elves move in harmony as they bring forth their shields and crouch before the dwarven troops.

"No! He's given into this madness?"

Danwën could not believe the events unfolding before her.

The woodland king rides through his army as they march with the men of Laketown.

Gandalf follows after the army with Bilbo rushing behind him.

"Mithrandír!" Danwën races to his side and grabs his grey cloak with urgency.

"They must be jesting? King Thranduil could not be this unwise to lead his army to war and risk losing many lives over a necklace and stubborn dwarves!"

Her fingers curl on the Wizards cloak.

"Legions of orcs will laugh as the Elves, Men, and Dwarves slay themselves!" Her face was flushed and her heart racing.

Gandalf huffs and cease his long strides to look Danwën in the eyes.

"I do not know, Beríadanwën." The Wizard was silent for a moment. "I shall try to reason with them my dear. But I do not know."

Danwën licks her sore lips and gives Gandalf a slow nod.

Releasing his cloak she apologized and glided to Bilbo with a worried frown on her pale face.

Accepting her apology Gandalf starts forward.

A small hand pats Danwën's arm with sympathy. Shadowed blue-green eyes gaze up at the Peredhil.

"He's scolded me many times, Lady Beríadanwën. The temper on Gandalf is quite shocking."

Danwën paused at the Hobbits remark.

Her sore lips twitched into a thankful smile. Squeezing Bilbo's hand she agreed with him whole heartedly on that matter.

"Come you two!" The subject of their short topic bellows back to them.

Danwën guides Bilbo to the Wizard a little steps ahead of them.

"Let us see if this foolishness will cease." Her face darkens when the fiery hair colored dwarf glares down at them.

Him being on the ridge making the dwarf appear somewhat taller then his real height.

"Who is that?" Bilbo speaks up when his eyes saw the anger on the dwarf's facial features. "He doesn't look very happy."

This makes Danwën smirk at the hobbits comment.

She lets her hands slip down to her twin elvish swords, clamming around their hilts immediately when the dwarf's glare sweeps pass Gandalf, Bilbo, and her.

This did not look like a dwarf who understood the meaning of peace. "It is Dain, lord of the Iron Hills..Thorin's cousin." Jerking her head she almost broke her neck at the new information. Thorin's cousin! This dwarf would be almost as stubborn and quick tempered as his cousin.

"Good Morning! How are we all?" The dwarf has a cheerful tone. A mocking smile is granted to the men, elves, wizard, hobbit, and her. "I have a wee proposition, if you wouldn't mind giving me a few moments of your time."

Danwën was confused the entire time the Dwarf, Dain of the Iron Hills, spoke to them.

"He's not like Thorin at all? Mithrandír we might actually be wrong." Her words are hopeful.

Danwën prayed that this dwarf would listen to their reasons and agree.

But what the lord of the Iron Hills shouted next proved that he was just like his cousin.

"Would you just consider...Sodding Off!"

Danwën lost the little ball of hope and shook her head. Dwarves of the line of Durin seemed to have a way to break the hope she carried.

The mortals of Laketown step back in fear at the screaming dwarf. Danwën slowly pulled both her elvish swords out of their sheaths and placed them in front of her. The Silvan elves had also drawn their swords, but they stepped forwards to the dwarves, a silent warning.

"Ú-ui drego." She closes her eyes with baited breath. "Ú-ui noro."

Opening them she steels herself and concentrates on the Dwarf and Thranduil. "Dartho thand anech."

Ahead of her Bard shouts for his townsmen to standfast and stay strong. Danwën would only defend herself from any attack. She did not wish to spill red blood this day and she would stick to the self made promise.

Quietly she saw Gandalf leave their small group. Making his way pass men and elves and to the Dwarf lord of the Iron Hills.

"Come now, lord Dain!"

The said dwarf swivels to the Grey Wizard.

"Gandalf the Grey. Tell this rabble to leave, or I'll water this ground with their blood!"

The snarl makes Danwën tighten her hold on both blades.

Glancing to Bilbo out of the corner of her eye Danwën places her body in front of the frightened hobbit, to lend him some kind of protection.

"There is no need for war between dwarves, men, and elves!" Dain shakes his head in disagreement. "A legion of orcs march on the mountain. Stand your army down!"

There is a silent wave that passes through the air between the three armies.

Danwën stiffly cracks her neck from the tension that gripped it so tightly.

Her mind showing her the images from the strange dream she had last night.

This had a be a sign.

A bad omen from the valar that warned the Peredhil that darkness was coming and it would not leave peace for any pure creature of Eru Illuvatar's children.

She tosses the thoughts to the back of her scrambled and worried mind, forcing herself to pay attention.

"He wishes nothing but ill upon my people! If he chooses to stand between me and my kin..I'll spilt his pretty head open!"

Her eyes pop and swivel to the ElvenKing's rigid form on top of his elk. King Thranduil gives no sign of emotion.

"See if he's still smirking then!" Taking a deep breath Danwën is uncertain to move or do anything when Thranduil smiles furiously.

His icy orbs narrowing with a thrilling look that filled her with dread.

"Bilbo? When Gandalf is finished you must go to him. Do not leave his side, mellon-nin." The hobbit does not speak but he gives Danwën a hesitant nod.

Crouched Danwën lifts the swords to her chest, away from her face and pointing in front of her.

"He's clearly mad, like his cousin!"

The ElvenKing prances on his elk.

A renewed grin pulling his lips up and making the Dwarf agitated.

Dain turns and rejoins his army. "Come on! Lets give them a good hammering!"

A dwarf from within the Iron Hills troop gives a command, and the rest of Dain's troops all raise their weapons and cry out.

Danwën pushes Bilbo forward to Gandalf. She stands next to the wizard and swings her blades in her hands, a deadly warning that would be kept if the Wizard and hobbit were harmed.

"Stay close Bilbo..Do not leave Mithrandír's side!" She clenches her teeth.

Watching with weary orbs as the elves perform a complicated maneuver to put their shield and spear bearers at the very front of the army.

"Its unlike the Noldor training?" She marveled at the fluid motions of the Silvan troops.

The archers stood behind the shield and spear bearers. Bows loaded and taunt.

Danwën stretches her blades out before her body. One level with her head and the other near her stomach.

Leg muscles trembling with the need to sprint forth.

The adrenaline making her blood race and heart pound quicker then ever.

Dain's troops charge at them. Short figures speeding down the ridge with Dain riding his battle-pig ahead of them.

"Danwën! Do not get head of yourself! Remember your Father's promise!" Gandalf gives her a warning look. "Do not die, my dear. Do not place the burden of telling your father on me" he mumbled for only her to hear this.

Straightening Danwën bares her teeth.

"I'm not allowing my fëa to depart this day, Mithrandír! You should know I am my Father's daughter." She feels her heart swell with great amounts of love, strength, and pride, like her father stood beside her on this battlefield.

The bonds of Father and Daughter reaching over the many lands between them.

With a promise in her eyes Danwën looks back to the charging dwarves and prepares to defend herself to keep the promise to her Father, aunt, cousin and Elrond.

As both armies prepare to fight a loud cracking sound reaches the men, elves, wizard, hobbit, and Peredhils ears.

The cracking sound is heard at the base of a spur of the mountain. Both the armies and Danwën grow silent as they all turn to look.

Gandalf whispers to himself.

"Were-worms!"

Confused Danwën pales when two massive worms, hundreds of feet long and dozens of feet thick, pierce through the mountain.

"Sa oglum!" Danwën shouts and stumbles backwards.

The orcs had come.

"Mithrandír!"

The mortal, elven, and dwarven armies can only stare in shock.

Danwën grapples for anything to say. Her mouth snapping open and shut.

Horror struck her heart.

The worms retreat back into their tunnels and let the great legions of orcs from Gundabad and Dol Guldur file into a terrible line alongside the openings.

"The hordes of hell are upon us! To battle! To battle sons of Durin!" She watches as Dain leads his dwarven troops to the oncoming orcs.

"The elves! Will they do nothing?"


	10. Chapter Ten- The Battle

She wonders the same.

Bringing down her blades she swings to her left and jogs to the ElvenKing on his elk. "Aran-nin!" She points to the dwarves and the rushing orcs.

"Put aside the hatred and help them! They are out matched, please King Thranduil." He turns away, ignoring her.

Grabbing his attention she ignores his deadly look as she plants her feet in front of his elk.

"The orcs will cut through them and go for your army no matter what you do..help them defeat the orcs so we can live another day!" She heaves and pleads.

Not caring that she once again was disrespectful.

Gandalf storms their way. "Thranduil! This is madness!"

The ElvenKing looks back to Dain and his troops. The dwarves of the Iron Hills had dropped to their knees and built a shield wall with their spears pointed to the rushing orcs.

"King Thranduil?" She looks back and forth until the woodland king nods his head and gives the command for his elven army to help the dwarves.

"Hannon-le, aran-nin!"

Danwën rushes pass Gandalf and joins the last row of the Silvan elves. "I will find you soon Mithrandír!" Her shout made the wizard sigh but he allowed her to join the other elves in protecting the dwarves.

Danwën fell into step behind the elves. Although some of the dwarves made her irritated and angry she would not stand by idly by and let them be slaughtered.

Leaping and gliding with the elves of Mirkwood Danwën is filled with utter awe as the elves jump over the dwarves shield wall, their swords slicing downwards and cutting the orcs where they stood.

The raining blows of the elves attack shocks the orcs and pushes them back. Danwën heaves herself ontop of a dwarf's helmet and bounds across the others heads till she reached the front and leapt down with both blades singing as they pierce her targets.

Falling onto her knees she stabs a large orc with quick percision and stands immediately. They manage to press forth in their attack. Danwën was relentless in her defending and attacking.

Slashing torsos and weaving through the wicked jagged swords of the orcs.

"Ferío an maethed!"

Bending she swings her right hand upwards and tears through an orcs throat with a low snarl.

She spots Dain riding through the orcs and knocking them to the floor with his war hammer.

Kicking a smaller orc with her leg she brings her blades harshly to his chest. Viciously she jerks the blades out and proceeds further in the battle.

Having never been in a battle the Peredhil was aware of every movement that came near her.

Her senses alert.

Danwën released her anger on the dark creatures with ruthless stabs and slices of her elven swords.

"Agh!"

She flew back when a grey fist smashed into her cheek.

Hazel orbs narrowed with rage.

Spitting the blood out from her mouth Danwën stood and flexed her hands, twirling the swords and glaring at the huge orc that roared at her.

"Come orc-scum." She launched her body up and over the orc, slasheing the beast's back before it swung around to face her.

Baring its yellow fangs the orc stormed at her, swinging its huge rust covered sword down on her blades.

Danwën's arms shook under the pressure of its strength.

Cursing she drew back and struck her left blade out and nicking its sword hand. Roaring the beast dropped its weapon and glares at her.

Tightening her hold on the swords hilts Danwën twirled to the side and evaded the lunging orc. Carefully she slid on the blood covered ground and levels the swords above her head.

The grey colored creature spits its black blood towards Danwën, clearly upset.

Leaning she took a breath and calmed her racing heart. As the orc stood to its full height Danwën felt her fingers sting from how hard she carried her weapons.

Above the fighting orc and Peredhil elvish arrows flew high into the air and rained down onto the straggling orcs that ran amok.

Turning her attention back to the huge orc she fixed her stance and blocked the enemies sword once more.

Screech!

Their swords scratched against one another and Danwën dodged its attack before charging. Bringing both blades from her head to her sides and officially removing the orcs arms from its hands to its elbows.

Ignoring the small bile that clogged her throat when the orcs dark blood smeared itself on her cheek Danwën cleaved the blade in her left hand across its gut.

Ridding the orc of its darkened life style.

"Danwën! Dear girl!"

Cleaning the black blood off her face she saw Gandalf making his own path to her.

"Azog!"

She meets the wizard half way, driving her swords into the stomping orcs.

"He's trying to cut us off!"

Danwën kills a creeping orc from behind Bilbo's small figure. "Stay close Master Baggins!"

She places the hobbit directly infront of her. Long swords cutting down random orcs that raced to them.

Boom!

She freezes when they see massive trolls, each large enough to carry multiple orcs and wooden structures such as catapults on their wide backs.

Marching to the city with armies of Orcs.

"Go! Back to th city Mithrandír!" She shoves the wizard to the city that sheltered the older women, men, and children. "Take Bilbo with you!"

She dispatched a charging orc quietly.

Chest heaving she turns to the wizard.

"Find the eldery woman I gave my cloak to! Hide her and as many as you can..away from the orcs! Promise me!"

Her voice cracks as her worry for the mortals in the city grows like wild fire.

Bard shouts for his men to return to the city with him.

"I shall Beríadanwën!" Gandalf gazes at her with blue orbs filled with determination.

Reaching her side he grabs her hand.

"You must find and protect the nephews of Thorin, if they decide to fight..which they will.." He tosses a small trio of orcs back with his magic. "Can you promise this to me. Protect them and yourself."

His words harden Danwën's own determination.

"I shall Mithrandír.. Now go and find her!"

They nod their farewells.

Both going their separate ways.

Danwën carves her deadly path to the edge of the crumbling bridge that led into Erebor. Her form shaking and exhausted but still able to fight. Looking up to the blockade she see's that the dwarves of Thorin's company were no longer there.

Groaning aloud Danwën begins to search the battle ground for the dwarves.

"You buggars!"

She see's that the lord of the Iron Hills had been dismounted from his battle-pig.

He spun in circles, knocking the orcs that gathered around him with his war hammer and head.

A small grin makes its way on her face and Danwën goes to his side. "Help has arrived! Lord Dain!" She kills three of the orcs that crept to the dwarf from behind him.

"Who are ye!"

His eyes were confused and it showed on his face.

"Lady Beríadanwën, daughter of Thaladír of Imladris..at your service!" She cuts through a lone orc before stepping to the dwarf lord. "My mother's one of the Dúnedain, Ioreth was her name." She nods down at him in greetings.

The fiery haired lord of the Iron Hills returns her nod.

Danwën swings her right blade up and slays a passing orc. Its blood splashed onto her leather chest protector.

"Tis good to meet ya, lass." Dain smashes his war hammer into a snarling orcs gut.

"My lord? Where is the company of Thorin Oakenshield? I have to find Princes Fili and Kili..at once!"

The dwarf gives her no answer for he wondered where his cousin and company was too.

Danwën grumbled and swung her blades in a circle, dispatching two orcs that lunged from both sides.

"Fall Back!"

Dain yelled louder for the Iron Hill dwarves to hear. Following the dwarf she backed to the crumbled bridge.

Guts twisting with concern as more orcs seemed to multiply from thin air.

"Get over here Lass!"

She is pulled to the other dwarves, all of the dwarves had set up a desperate shield wall. Crouching she knelt on her knees and prayed quietly to the Valar and to her mother in Valinor.

"Let this not be the day I fall in battle. Let me keep my promise to my father and Mithrandír. Bless be the Valar."

Bowing her head she silently hugged the blades to her blood cladded leather vest.

The swords had been a gift to her from Lords Elrond and Glorfindel on her sixty-fourth name day. The elvish inscriptions were tellings of her birth name, the Defender of Men.

Gritting her teeth Danwën peeked through a small hole from the Dwarves sheild wall.

The orcs lined up in ranks before their small group.

Biting the inside of her cheeks Danwën guides the handles of both swords back into her hands.

Dread filling her stomach.

Her keen hazel eyes watch as the Pale orc, Azog the Defiler, halts the orc troops movements.

Waiting till several armored trolls shoulder their way into the front of the Orc ranks.

A harsh language rips through the air.

Black speech making the Peredhil flinch in horror.

The dwarves around steel their shields when the orcs sound their horns.

Growing restless Danwën fidgets and cursed aloud when she saw that the orcs and trolls had begun to move.

Their heavy foot falls made her heart falter. Danwën could feel the bond that she and her father had, tremble with fear. Thaladír could see what was approaching his young daughter from her mind and it was suffocating the ellon. The fear of losing his child after his wife had departed for the Undying Lands was growing.

Squeezing her eyes shut she sent a wave of undying love and sadness to her father.

Images flashing through her mind and heart as she hastily ends the bond. Clamping down on it tightly and ignoring it.

Tears fell quietly down her dark blood stained face as the rumbling suddenly grew louder.

Gulping she grows confused when she hears another sound from behind her and the Iron Hill dwarves.

Crack!

The blockage of boulders and rocks flew over their heads.

The gateway to Erebor opening when a large golden statue smashes its way through. The excess rocks fall over and make a rough bridge across the moat.


	11. Chapter Eleven- The Plan

Thorin and his dwarven company rush out and through her and Dain's ranks.

Beside Danwën the lord of the Iron Hills cries with joy. Her heart lifting and eyes burning Danwën sprints after them.

"TO THE KING! TO THE KING!"

She shouts her own cry of happiness.

She races forward and attacks any orc that got in her way to the nephews of Thorin. They smash their way through the orcs, all releasing their own pent up anger and hatred.

"Dain!" Danwën looks up to see Thorin killing orcs and making way to his cousin. "Hey cousin what took ya so long?" The two hug and step back.

"There's too many of these buggars, Thorin. I hope you've got a plan."

Danwën slides to them.

Flinging her blades around and slicing through another orc.

"Aye..We're going to take out their leader!"

Eyes widening Danwën halts in front of the King under the Mountain.

Dipping her head she introduced herself quickly.

"I know you..you threatened me from before..what is it that you want, she-elf?" His face was emotionless. The anger he held earlier was gone and in its place was determination.

"Gandalf gave me a task, King Thorin."

She leaps back and stabs a nearby orc before continuing.

"He tasked me with protecting your nephews, I have come to fulfill that oath." Her voice is tired and worn from yelling.

Thorin raises a brow.

Curious as to why Gandalf had requested she protect his nephews, but he accepts to keep his promise to his sister, Lady Dis.

"Fili! Kili! Come" he waves the blonde and brown dwarves forwards. "Stick with the she-elf."

The two nephews of Thorin made complaints until Thorin explained that he would not let his promise be broken to his sister.

"We're taking Ravenhill." Thorin glances around him, leveling his dark eyes on Dain, Danwën, Filli, Dwalin, Balin, and Kili. "I'm going to kill that piece of filth!"

This makes the dwarves cheer.

Danwën steels her nerves and trails after the dwarves and Fili and Kili as they climb on nearby goats. Danwën pauses when she spots a horse a few steps behind her. Racing at the horse she mounts the unknown steed and gallops after the dwarves. Danwën keeps pace with them easily on her steed.

Letting go of the reins she kills the orcs that jump and run after her.

Danwën begins whispering in elvish for the horse to stay close to the dwarves.

Hazel eyes misting from the stench of dead bodies around her.

As they enter the ruins on Ravenhill she dismounts and walks silently to the gathering group, consisting of Thorin, Dwalin, Fili, and Kili.

The silence stretches as they see a frozen lake laid between them and where Azog was.

"Where is he?" Thorin growled and narrowed his eyes as he stared at the mist.

Danwën circles around and tightens the hold on her blades, not liking the silence.

"Looks empty, I think Azog has fled!"

Kili sounded hopeful.

Danwën shook her head. "He still lingers in the mist, Prince Kili. I see their shadows hovering within that shroud..cowards" she hisses this and spits on th ground.

Her anger is stalled when sounds of running foot falls reaches her ears.

"She-elf! You go with Fili and his brother. Scout the towers. Keep low and out of sight." He glowers. "If you see something, report back to me..do not engage. Do you understand."

She knows this is directed to the princes and some of her.

Dipping her head she accepts the command.

She and the brothers run towards the towers.

Leaving the King under the Mountain and Dwalin to face the newcomers.

Danwën sneeks into the ruined tower of Azogs signalling station quietly with Fili and Kili beside her.

All were quiet as they glided along the shadows and peering around corners.

She stiffens when a loud creak fills the air.

Looking over her shoulder she shushed the two princes.

Fili waved her shushing away.

"You both stay here. Search the lower levels..I've got this" his jaw is taunt.

Eyes hardened as if he knows nothing good will come of this. Kili shakes head at this notion, Danwën taps his shoulder and shook her own head.

The not so bearded dwarf glowers darkly.

Turning he walked away briskly.

Fili thanks her with a smile and he then walks further down the pathway.

Danwën decides to secretly follow the older nephew of Thorin Oakenshield. Something in her gut demanding that she do so, fearful of something unknown.

Clinging onto the walls in tne dark she thanked her half elven side for the light footsteps. The air was dense with darkness and evil as she crept further and further after Fili.

Digging her teeth on her tongue she froze when her sharp hearing caught the sound of approaching orcs.

In front of Fili the same sound filled her ears.

Sweeping her eyes over the tower she see's a small window just a few feet from her.

The window was big enough for her and the dwarf to fit through.

Grimacing she saw torches down both pathways. The orcs knew they were here in Azogs tower.

Fear made her blood freeze.

Without further thinking she leapt across the walkway and behind Fili.

"Fili!" She hisses his name frantically.

Making sure she was a good distance away from being sliced open, she taps his arm.

The blonde dwarf swivels around with his sword raised to protect himself.

"Its Danwën, Prince Fili. It's the half she-elf." She leans forward and shows him her face.

"What are you bloody thinking!" Fili brings his sword down and hisses at her. "You are mad!"

The whispers are sharp.

Danwën huffs loudy and points to the torches on both sides of them. "We are being followed. Its a trap."

She drags him to the window and shrugs his coat off. "Up. Go through the window first.. I shall be behind you."

The dwarf groans and hops onto her out stretched hands and pushes himself up and through the window.

He dropped onto the jagged rocks and stepped back as Danwën slipped out of the window after him.

Both grabbing their weapons and sprinting across the frozen river to the shadows of Thorin andDwalin.

She saw that Bilbo Baggins stood next to Thorin. "Stay down!"

She pulls the running blonde dwarf to his knees.

Sticking her finger on her lips to quiet him. Both she and Fili clung onto a large rock away from the tower.

They were silent when a loud drum sounds from Ravenhill.

Danwën clenches her jaw shut and narrows her eyes when Azog apears ontop of the tower with something, covered with blood in his hand.

He glares down at the King under the mountain with pure hatred. Lifting the object up Danwën and Fili grow confused when they see Fili's coat in the pale Orc's grasp.

The one handed orc spits something at Thorin, Bilbo, and Dwalin, in black speech.

A sneer replaces the angered face as Thorin gasps out loud.

Fili grips her arm tightly. "We must let my Uncle know I'm alive..He'll do something foolish if he thinks I have been killed" his face is pale.

Eyes burning with concern and anger.

"We shall Prince Fili.." Danwën stiffened when a small shadow caught her attention beneath Azog.

Kili glared hatefully at the pale Orc, thinking that his older brother had been killed.

"No! Kili don't!"

She stands and pushes Fili back to the astounded Thorin and springs forth and towards the angry dwarf.

Bringing one sword up she slashed a leaping Orcs head off in the middle of her desperate run. Hands snagging on the back of his coat Danwën lurches backwards and pulls the dark haired dwarf with her.

Stopping his trail to Azog. "Fili still lives! Look!"

She pushes him behind her and kills two Orcs that stomped to her. With her right hand still holding her elvish blade Danwën uses her left to keep Kili close to her.

Stabbing any orcs that darted at them from over and around the tower.

Kili looks over to where his Uncle Thorin, Bilbo, and Dwalin are and see's his older brother Fili nodding to confirm Danwën's statement.

Heart pounding in her ears Danwën stumbles back on the stairs when a group of Orcs pounce at her. "By the Vala's!" She ducks and cuts a orcs chest.

Kicking him back to his foul comrades.

Kili swings around her and stabs a screeching orcs throat when Danwën misses him. "Thanks!" She throws it over her shoulder to Kili. "Welcome Lady Beríadanwën." He grants her a smile.

Letting go of the doubt and unkindness he had held for her before.

"Danwën!"

He gives her a confused look. "You may call me Danwën, Prince Kili!" She sweeps an orcs feet from under him and slams her twin blades deep into its head.

"Danwën! You may call me Kili..now that we're acquainted!"

She chuckles and follows him up the stairs. Both step aside when Thorin rushes pass them and to Azog.

"Kili! Lady Beríadanwën!" Fili stops by their side.

His breathing heavy.

"Tis good to see you brother!" The two dwarves hug tightly as Danwën shields them from any intruder. "Lets not go our separate ways any more!"

Danwën grins and shakes her head.

A sudden cry of her name makes Danwën look up to the sky.

"Beríadanwën!" She gapes at the sight of the ElvenKing's son, Prince Legolas Greenleaf. His long blonde hair flies in the wind as he hangs upside down in a were-bats claws. Sharp blue orbs landing on the Peredhil's tall form in the middle of Ravenhils ruins. "Prince Legolas! What in Lord Manwé's winds are you doing!?" Her shriek makes the dwarves falter in their reunion.

"A second legion of Orcs from Gundabad are traveling to Ravenhill!" His voice deep and smooth.

This causes Danwën to curse.

Shouting out her thanks she looks to Fili and Kili. "Another legion is heading this way." Her words are fast and harsh. "We have to leave now!"

She can see Bilbo throwing rocks at the nearing orcs. "Master Baggins! Behind you!" Her words are to late when another orc, the son of Azog, cracks the handle of his mace ontop of the hobbits head and officially knocking him out.

"Curse that filth!"


	12. Chapter Twelve- The Risk

Sparing the dwarf brothers a heavy stare she shoves them onwards. "Go! We must end this, now!"

The trio sprint to the middle of Azogs now abandoned tower. Circling their surroundings Danwën, Fili, and Kili, placed their backs to one another. Protecting themselves from their enemies.

"Kili!"

Danwën's brows furrow when a red haired elleth from King Thranduil's realm comes into view.

"Tauríel!" She watched Kili quickly dispatch the orcs near him. Searching for Tauríel till he saw her.

"Kili! Wait!" Danwën and Fili race after the dwarf. "No!"

Danwën halts when the orc from earlier, Bolg, drops down behind the red haired elleth and kicks her into a rock.

Feeling her blood boil Danwën flings herself forward and swings both blades at Bolg.

Succeeding in distracting the ugly beast till the elleth stood and helped Danwën push him back.

"My Lady! Are you well!" Danwën ducks under his mace and dives forth to knick his forearm. "I shall live, young one." Was the elleth's reply.

Tauríel recognizes the peredhil as the daughter of Thaladír and his Dúnedain wife Ioreth.

Their conversation is stopped when Tauríel is grabbed by the hulking beast and squeezed in its grasp.

"Let her go, Filth of Azog!"

Danwën slices at him angrily.

Avoiding Tauríel as she jabbed and slashed at Bolg.

Snarling the orc smacks his fist against Tauríel's head, knocking her out.

"Stop knocking everyone out! Fight coward..or die!" Her voice is cold as she snags his leg.

Making him drop to her height and smashing her own elbow into his jutting out teeth. Baring down at him she kicks him backwards and looks to Tauríel, concerned with the elleths health.

Walking with her front facing the groaning orc she knelt next to Tauríel.

"Lady Tauríel? Please answer me..are you well enough to fight-" her question is cut off when a large hand grips her throat.

Shaking the Peredhil in his hold Bolg growls loudly in her ear.

"Le..let me go!"

Her feet kick out.

Landing a good hit on his private parts both the orc and she collapse to the rocky ground. Holding her sore throat Danwën searches for her swords until she spots them a few feet away from where she laid.

Gasping she crawls quickly to them.

Fingers curling around rocks and launching her body at the swords.

"Agh..uf!"

Snatching both the handles of her swords she cries out in horror when two meaty hands slam onto her ankles and lifts her slim form up and throwing Danwën through the cold air and down a rocky slope.

"Danwën!" Fili jogs down the slope and to the fallen form of his new comrade. Kili lifts Tauríel and hustles to his brother with the elleth in his arms. "Danwën! Get up!"

She rolls onto her stomach and gasps out loud as pain shoots throughout her entire back, shoulders, and back of her head. Wearily she blinks her misty orbs open and shakes when the foul son of Azog creeps towards her, his mace raised high in the air.

A sneer pulls his teeth back to glare down at the Peredhil.

"No..no." She gets on her knees and weakly lifts her blades. Lips trembling as her head throbs. Preparing herself she is shocked when Kili and Fili launch down at Bolg.

The two brothers fought Bolg with vicious swings of their swords. Kili manages to cut Bolg and grins.

"Stop. I have to protect you..no..not the other way.." Danwën fixes her stance and grabs her head.

Horrified to see her blood pouring from the gash on her forehead.

Squeezing her lips shut to silence the moan of pain she clears her thoughts and stumbles to the fighting nephews of Thorin and Bolg. Danwën quickened her pace when, for a heart stopping moment, Bolg grabs Kili by his head and raises the pointed base of his mace over his head and brings it down, as if to stab Kili through his chest.

"Kili! No!"

She can hear Tauríel shout and jump down onto Blog's back.

Frantically Danwën races to the left side of Bolg and onto a large boulder.

Fili pushes himself off the ground with his eyes wide in terror.

"Kili!"

He crawls to the two.

Unbeknownst to the orc and dwarf Danwën crouches on her feet and prepares to lung at the orc.

Bolg manages to throw Tauríel from off his back and in that moment time seems to freeze.

Tauríel screams with a broken heart as the mace is brought down.

Danwën leapt from the boulder above tbe orc and swings her right leg in front of Kili's chest. Grabbing onto Bolg's face with both hands and hiding his eyes to throw off his balance.

Two things happen in that same moment in time.

A loud scream fills the air as blood splashes onto the snow covered rocks below.

A body drops heavily onto the ground.

The cries cease when the tangled forms of Kili, Danwën, and Bolg fall backwards.

A beat of silence passes.

Two shakey hands grab at their chest in shock, a big splotch of red blood stained the dark coat.

Brown orbs water in relief when Kili crawls to his brother and Tauríel, still alive and breathing.

The dwarves and elleth cease their elated smiles and turn to see the still form of Danwën.

"Oh Danwën.."

Tauríel holds a hand to her mouth and allows the tears to fall down from her eyes. Fili grabs his sword and stands when Bolg jumps up from being knocked down.

"You killed her!"

He grunts and pants as the orc charged. Both exchanging deadly blows to kill the other. Kili stands and paces to Tauríel.

The dwarf and elleth join Fili in his attempts to kill the son of Azog.

Tauríel weaves pass Fili and furiously kicks the orc back over the edge. Kili snags her arm and pulls her back with his brother, only to have Bolg bring all three with him down the mountain side. As the two dwarves, elleth, and orc tumble on the jagged rocks they land on a broken staircase.

Above them the still form of Danwën lets loose a soft moan of pain. Her calloused hands release her swords and reach down to her right leg.

A deep gash in her thigh gushes with blood.

Shakily she sits up and props her tired body against the boulder she jumped from.

"Ahh!"

Crying softly she tore a strip of her tunics sleeve off and wrapped it tightly around the bleeding hole.

Hazel orbs glistened with new tears when the pain grew worse as she tried to roll onto her knees. Bitting her tongue Danwën pulled her blades back into her clamy hands. Putting all her weight on the swords and left foot she hobbles up into a standing position.

"K..Kili? Tauríel?.." Her leg spasms as she gimps to the edge of the lower part of the tower. "Fili?!"

Danwën leans her head over to see the two brothers and Tauríel fighting Bolg on the mountain side.

Worried for their safety she looks all over for a weapon to use to distract Bolg.

To her left she spots a familiar Mirkwood Prince standing ontop of a large tower. Shifting she placed her back against the boulder and lifted her left handed sword over her head, waving it with everything she had.

"Prince Legolas!"

Her voice cracked as she shouted for the ellon's attention.

Almost immediately the tall blonde ellon whips his head towards her direction having heard her rather desperate cries for help.

Danwën slumped in relief.

Nodding her head down to the mountain side she pleaded with the older elf.

"You Must Help Them!"

Legolas's icy blue eyes fell on the sight of Tauríel, Fili, and Kili's fighting forms.

He gave Danwën a jerky nod and flung his arm back to grab an arrow from his quiver. His youthful features grow furious when his hand comes back empty.

The Prince of Mirkwood shakes his head and unsheathes Orcist with a determined stare at the son of Azog.

Below him a lone troll starts to smash its weapon against the lower base of the tower.

Danwën swayed when her thigh began to gush more life blood from the wound when she stumbled forwards.

The bloodloss making her paler and feel almost weightless.

"No. I will live through this..a mere wound like this will not make me break my oaths" she spat the blood, that seeped from her head wound into her mouth, back out.

Turning she watches Legolas plummel down at the troll with his sword pointed to his feet. He stabs the troll in the head and it hobbles around like Danwën had done.

She grips the boulder harder and continues to watch as Legolas gets the troll to charge forward, smashing head first into the already weakened base of the tower he had stood on.

With baited breath Danwën clenched her hands and gave a silent cheer when the tower fell, making a bridge over the chasm in between Legolas and Bolg.

"Kili! Fili! Tauríel!"

Danwën grabbed the shocked fighters eyes and smiled heartedly at them.

She knew she looked quite the sight.

Blood stained the left side of her forehead to her chin. Bruises littered her eyes, cheek, and jaw line. She leant on the boulder with a still bleeding thigh wound from Bolg's mace.

But the Peredhil breathed life.

Legolas stops in front of Thorins nephew's and Tauríel.

His cold mask promised death to the son of Azog for harming Tauríel and the young Peredhil from Imladris.

"Go." He beckons for Fili, Kili and Tauríel to head up to Danwën.

The nephew's of Thorin back away and climb up the mountain side to their friend, who they thought dead.

Tauríel hovered silently behind her friend and Prince.

"Tauríel, noro an Beríadanwën!" His voice was sharp as he commanded her to leave.

But she knew he was only protecting her. "Hannon-le, Hir-nin."

She bows and swiftly climbs the mountain side and reaches Danwën's side.

A saddened look on her youthful face. "Goheno-nin." She crouched beside the now sitting Peredhil. Danwën chuckles gently and shakes her head.

"Avo 'osto, mellon-nín."

Danwën sucks in a breath when Fili prodded the wound.

"We have to get you to Oin..it's deep and still bleeding..although not much."

His dark blue orbs were heavy as he stared Danwën in the eyes.

"Thank you. For protecting me and my brother from death.. I do not have have enough words to describe my thanks" he eases her up and lets Tauríel take the Peredhil so she could lean on her shoulder instead.


	13. Chapter Thirteen- The Mourning

"It was a promise that I wanted to fulfill for Mithrandír and you two.. I could not let you die anyways...your both too amusing to let die" she teases the dwarves as Tauríel pulls her along.

The trio creeps through the tower.

Fili and Kili easily dispatch the wandering orcs and make the way easier for Tauríel to help Danwën walk.

Danwën's eyes look all over her surroundings as they descend the steps and out of the tower.

The sky was dark and gloomy when the battle had started, with only small streaks of sunlight, now the clouds had opened up to the sun blaze down on every one.

The orcs cried out and huddled in the shadows of the mountain.

Danwën gasped when dark shapes in the sky grew closer.

In the distance she could hear Bilbo Baggins cry out in awe.

"The Eagle's are coming!"

Tears filled her eyelids and she proudly let them fall.

Around them the remaining elves and dwarves took up the shouts. "It's the Eagles! Adh í ngil!" Tauríel gazed up and laughed aloud with joy.

She gave Danwën's shoulder a squeeze.

Both laughing in joy as they realised that everything would be well again.

Walking further out on the frozen lake Danwën could see Bilbo hovering over a sprawled out form.

Danwën's smile fell in horror. "Uncle! Thorin!" Fili and Kili left the Peredhil and elleth's sides to sprint over to their dead Uncle.

Tears fell freely down their stained cheeks.

Bilbo quietly held the now deceased King under the mountain in his arms with teary eyes, as he too sobbed.

Tauríel bowed her head with Danwën as both prayed for the deceased King's safe journey to the halls of Mandos.

"The king is dead!"

The other dwarves of Thorin Oakenshield's company had fallen to their knees beside the nephews of their leader and Bilbo.

The King under the mountain had departed Arda on that cursed day.

Danwën wipes her eyes and regrets yelling at the King earlier, now wishing she gotten to know the dwarf.

Silently Tauríel shuffles away from the mourning dwarves and nods to Kili, letting him know she was taking Danwën to get medical attention.

"This will have reached my father's ears by now. I regret the day I arrive to Imladris..he shall be utterly furious." She hisses when they bumped against a rather large rock.

Hobbling her way with Tauríel to a random horse, which Danwën was rather shocked to it was the horse she had been loaned in the beginning by King Thranduil. "I will be careful."

Tauríel gave her a gentle look as she knelt and lifted the Peredhil's beaten up body into her arms and sat her on the horse's front. Danwën sat on the horse with both legs on one side and waited till Tauríel had mounted the horse. "You may lean on me to rest, if you are well enough?"

Danwën felt her tired body sag and she did just that. "Hannon-le" her eyes closed when the horse began to move.

Its powerful muscles stretching and galloping across the desolate battlefield before Erebor and to the city of Dale. Danwën kept her lips tightly sealed as Tauríel pressed the horse faster.

The horse tore up the lone path that led straight into Dale.

The throbbing in her thigh making her veins strain in her neck as she forced the groans back down.

Fighting the burning pain she slammed the palm of her right hand ontop of the wound. Pushing down on it with all her strength.

"Dartho Beríadanwën!" Tauríel kept whispering pleas in her ears as they entered the cities stone streets.

Screeching the horse to an abrupt stop Tauríel shouts at the tall grey cloaked wizard. "Mithrandír! Show me to the healing tents! Danwën's harn!"

Danwën moans and her eyes fly around, searching for her old friend with desperation. "Al! Brenníl-nin!"

Gandalf hustles towards them with wide eyes.

"Mithrandír!"

The old wizard shushed her with a sad stare.

The news of Thorin's death had reached Dale and it broke the wizard's heart.

"Cenin atholog ammen" the elvish flows from his tongue like soothing water. "Ci al maer, henig."

Tauríel tries to gently ease her off the horse and into the wizards arms.

But he too was weakened and tired.

Looking to a small batch of silvan warriors Tauríel calls for them to bring a stretcher for Danwën immediately.

"Fili..Kili..they live." Danwën leans on Tauríel and pants as her body now decides to give up on her and let her feel the aches and pains that assualted her.

"Where is..Éadwena?"

Gandalf gives her a soft look. His blue eyes lighten and he points to the mortal woman as she runs to them, her son and grandson behind her holding a makeshift stretcher.

"My lady! Oh dear child what have you done to yourself!" Wrinkled hands soothingly touch her bruised chin.

Tsking the older woman looks to her son and grandson. "Help her on the stretcher lads..easy!" The two mortals come forward and help Tauríel ease Danwën on to the stretcher and apologize when she cries out in pain.

Licking her dry lips Danwën gives into the drowsy state her tired mind is begging for. With great care she is relieved when the Silvan ellons had returned. The stretcher they carried was given to another and they lifted the Peredhil quickly over their shoulders and walked pass the many bodies of the living and dead to the healing tents.

Gandalf says farewell to Tauríel who wished to go back to Kili and look for her friend, the Prince Legolas Greenleaf.

Éadwena follows the silvan elves to the tents built in the cities markets with Gandalf beside her.

Danwën is silent as the elves carry her to the healing ward. Her body exhausted and sore and in great amount of pain.

She felt a soft tug on the bond she carried with her father and sobbed.

Her tears finally falling and letting her sorrows of witnessing the deaths of many come forth. Chest heaving she still reached out for her father's loving bond and held onto it greedily.

Allowing what she had seen to be shown to her father as she bawled in agony, relief, and sorrow.

The elves gave the young Peredhil, a mere child to them, a worried look. Entering the tent they lifted her as gently as they could onto a makeshift bed.

Whispering soothing words in elvish to ease her pain and sadness.

"H..hannon-le.."

She wipes her eyes with her stained tunic sleeve.

Hiccuping quietly as Gandalf took a seat beside her. Another elf stepped forwards with a solemn gaze.

"Brennil-nin."

He bows and returns the gesture to Gandalf.

"I'm going to give you a sleeping draught...so you may not feel the stitches and herbs being pressed on your mortal wounds."

Danwën nods.

Her hand squeezes Gandalf's hand when she was eased up to drink the nasty tasting draught.

"M..Mithrandír...Ada k-knows.." Her words made the Wizard chuckle.

Patting her hand he shakes his head with a warm smile. "I know my dear."

Running his other hand through his long beard he continued. "I shall send word to him, my dear. Thaladír will be here by sundown on the morrow."

Danwën relaxes when the draught numbs her senses and she succumbes to the dark embrace of sleep.

Her heart weary but at peace to have fulfilled her promise to the wizard and her father.

"Rest easy my dear."

With that her conscience fadesand feels no more pain as her dreams pull the tired Peredhil in her dream mother's warm, loving, arms.

 **Thanks for reading! It took me all day to rewrite this chapter. I tried to incorporate her into saving Fili and Kili, because I love them and I wanted Fili to become King and I wanted Kili to be able to be with Tauríel..also cause they Promised Their Mom! Once again thank you bearing with me! I am trying..i really am. But regardless I want to thank you anyways! Review and tell me what you think!**


	14. Chapter Fourteen- The Flight

Danwën awoke to the feeling of her hand being held. "Danwën, my little warrior"

the voice sounded broken. Whoever it was cleared their throat when she released a small groan of discomfort.

"Shush henig-nin. Your father is here now."

Danwën blinked and flicked her heavy eyelids open, searching for her father frantically throughout the darkness.

"Ada?"

Her dry throat burned when she spoke. Having been asleep for two and a half days had dried her throat.

Her hands shakey as she reached out for his warm hands. "I am here iell-nin"

Thaladír grabbed her left hand anf squeezed it lightly to reassure her.

Danwën turned her head to the left and saw her father's tall form sitting beside her cot. Thaladír's long black hair was ruffled as he constantly dragged a large hand through it over and over. His steel grey orbs dark and worried as he stared his daughter in the eyes.

"Where..?"

She gazed around the tent in confusion. Her mind still fuzzy from sleep as she tried to wrap her mind around what had happened to her.

The numbing ach in Danwën's right thigh was worrying and the tiredness in her limbs told the tales of excessive movements.

"You've been asleep since the Silcan warriors brought you to the healing tents, inside Dale." Her father dropped his hands onto her arms. "The two Dwarven Prince's came to see you mere moments ago, the Silvan elleth gives her thanks and well wishes."

His tone was stiff.

Face an emotionless mask as he spoke of King Thranduil's people.

Danwën jerked upright with a loud gasp as her thoughts cleared from the mist in her mind.

"The Battle! Where is the Hobbit and Mithrandír!? How is Tauríel and Kili..is Fili well?" She ignored the intensifying pain in her thigh as she worried for her new found friends health.

"All is well.. Now lay down Beríadanwën" her Father stood and pushed her tired and pained body back down on the cot.

Tsking her the ancient ellon grabs a small cup off the table near her cot.

The cup stunk of medicine mixed with tea as Danwën brought it close to her mouth. Grimacing Danwën gulped the disgusting tea and shoved the empty cup back to her father, who nodded in approval.

"I kept my oath to Mithrandír and protected the King's nephew's..but the King died.."

She grew silent.

"Beríadanwën."

She glances up to her stern father in silence. "You fulfilled your oath to Mithrandír and the King under the Mountain..no telling why you got yourself so injured, but you kept your oath" he kissed her hairline gently.

Frowning he glared at the bruise on her cheek and eyes.

Danwën sighed and huffed at her father.

"Adar the circumstances were dire and I was not going to allow my friends to be killed by that..that creature" her eyes glazed as she remembered the dead corpses all around her. "You're much like Ioreth."

Thaladír walked to her right side and picked up her travel pack. Quietly placing clothes and wrappings inside the leather pack anf tying it after he was done. "Too selfless and too loyal."

He straightened himself and gave her a loving look. "But I'm thankful to have you take after your Naneth, iell-nin."

He threw the pack over his shoulder and walked back to her. "You survived your first battle, although it saddens my heart to see you suffer through others mistakes..I am proud."

Danwën smiled softly and squeezed his hand. "Hannon-le Ada" she followed his tall form around.

Wondering what he was doing and why he was so active in that moment. "Ada? What are you doing?"

Her question made Thaladír chuckle as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"We are returning to Rivendell, by tonight." He knelt on her right side. Removing the thin blanket and lifting her in his arms as they walked to the front of the tents opening.

Tonight?"

She bit her lip as she thought over this new information. Danwën was relieved but saddened that she had to leave behind so many new friends.

"Aye."

Thaladír held her and pulled the cloth back as they stepped out of the tent. Danwën looked around her surroundings and paused when she noticed Gandalf standing before them.

"Mithrandír?"

The wizard bows his head and gave her a soft smile. "It warms my old heart to see you awake, dear Danwën. How do you fare?" Her father nods to the grey wizard as they glided pass the people of Laketown and some of the elves of Mirkwood.

Walking down the lone path to the gates of Dale.

"My body shall recover, as will my mind. But I mostly am concerned for Dales recovery and the Prince's of Erebors Health? Will they be alright.." As they left the gates of Dale people cried out their farewells and well wishes.

"Why not ask them yourself?"

Thaladír halted before the great Eagle, Sidíon of Gwaihír's kin.

Danwën frowned and swung her head, not as quickly since her father carried her, to see a group of six standing in front of Sidíon.

"Kili! Fili! Tauríel and Bilbo!"

Her eyes misted with tears as she gazed down at the last companion. "Éadwena the Elvyn" her sore hands wiped away the tears that snuck past her barrier.

"You don't really think that we'd let you leave without saying our own farewells? Would you." Kili sauntered forth and gazed up at her with mirth in her warm brown orbs. Behind him Fili smacked his head as Tauríel sighed in apology

"What his majesty means to say is that we knew you wouldn't leave without saying farewell." Éadwena stared at her with a small smile. "How do you fare?"

Danwën groaned when her father denied her request to be put down. "Sore, tired and in pain my friend. But I shall live for many years to come..Thank you all for coming to see me off..it means a great deal" she gave them an elven farewell.

Tauríel smiled widely and returned the gesture. "Till next we meet again, Lady Beríadanwën of Imladris. I hope to see you in my travels." Kili nodded his head. "We plan to stop by Rivendell after my brothers coronation. King Fili under the mountain? Still sounds strange" Danwën laughes as Fili smacks him again.

"I wish you all the best during your Kingship Fili. If you ever need me, I shall be but a letter away mellon-nins." Fili bows. "To you as well my friend."

Danwën looked to the silent hobbit eith concern. "I shall miss you very much Master Baggins."

Nodding the hobbit quickly wiped his own eyes.

"Yes. Well." His throat was cleared. "My door is always open for you Lady Danwën. If you ever wish to visit mt humble hole..I would gladly welcome you."

His blue-green eyes watered when Danwën had her father kneel in front of the hobbit.

Stretching downwards Danwën cuppee his face in both hands and kissed his brow gently.

Tears swimming in her own eyes.

"I shall hold you to that Master Baggins."

Thaladír stood straight once again as Gandalf took his place next to the teary eyed halfling.

There was silence until Éadwena crept forwards.

In her son's arms were Danwën's elvish blades. "I had your weapons cleaned for you. They were too beautiful to be dirtied" Éadwena pats Danwën's trembling hand when she grabbed onto the two sheathed swords. "Hannon-le, mellon-nin."

Thaladír smiled and nods at the group of his daughter's companions.

"If you ever find yourselves in Rivendell, know that I welcome you all to my home with open arms and a warm heart." He bowed carefully with Danwën in his grasp.

Turning the ancient Noldo mounted Sidíon gracefully.

"Oh."

Danwën looked up at her father in confusion.

Thaladír lost his warm expression as he stared Tauríel in the eyes. "Lady Tauríel. Please give my..Thanks..to your King" his steel grey orbs squint as he spoke.

"Thranduil's kindness is well known by my house and by my Lords." With that he lost the tense look on his face and gave them all a warm smile. "Fare thee well!"

Danwën waved as Sidíon lifted them into the air. Flapping his powerful wings and gaining height over the group and Dale.

When the eagle drifted away from Dale that was when Danwën finally gave in to the embrace of sleep. Her thigh wound starting to ach even more as she tried to welcome sleep.

"Sleep Beríadanwën."

Thaladír held her tightly as the eagle flew them home.

"We will be home soon."

With that she snuggled into her fathers chest and tried her best to get comfortable as the aches and pains in her body announced themselves.

Home sounded a lot better when Danwën continued to imagine her cousin Estel, her Aunt Gilrean, Lord Elrond, and the twins.

Home sounded great.

 **Hello Thanks for reading my story! I am sorry for the confusion on the updates! I just wanted to shorten the chapters cause they were too long. Anyways! Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed her father's protectiveness!!**


	15. Chapter Fifteen- The Return

The father and daughter pair returned to Rivendell that night.

Sidíon glided to a smooth stop on Lord Elrond's courtyard. Leaning his right wing down to let the ancient Noldoran slide off with his tired and shivering daughter in his arms.

"Hannon-le Sidíon." Thaladír bowed his head to the great Eagle before turning away.

Thaladír ascended the stairs quickly to his old friend.

"Mae Go'vannen, Hir-nin." Elrond smiled softly and laid a gentle hand on Danwën's face. Noting her shivers and pale cheeks with a furrowed eyebrow.

"She began to shake on the flight here. I concluded it was because the wind, but her skin grew white and she became warm to the touch?"

Thaladír could see four shadows lingering behind Elrond.

His steely eyes softened when he recognized it to be his sister-in-law Gilrean, her young son Estel, and Lord Elrond's elder sons, Elladan and Elrohír.

"Come."

Elrond stepped back and guided the small group into the warmth of his home and towards the healing wards.

Gilrean pulled the worried ten year old Estel with her as she strided after the tall elves. "Elrond? What is wrong with her?" Elrohír opened the doors anf allowed the others to walk in first.

"Lay her down, gently" Thaladír and Elladan both laid Danwën's exhausted body onto the soft bed.

Elrond plucked the Athelas off a nearby counter and placed it inside a small bowl with little drops og water.

"She has a fever, although small as it is, this tells me that the wound is growing infected."

Gilrean held Danwën's hand with Estel next to her.

"Elladan. Remove the leg of her trouser's..above the wound and clean it."

Elladan quickly used a small blade to cut off the Peredhil's trousers above the wound. His jaw taunt and dark blue orbs heavy with worry. "Forgive me Beríadanwën" his voice was low and smooth as he grabbed the wet cloth from his brother's out stretched hands.

Peeling the bloodstained wrapping off her thigh and tossing it away.

"Ai Elbereth."

The wound made him hiss and shut his eyes as his mind created horrible scenarios.

Quieting his thoughts Elladan began dabbing and gently wiping the dark red blood that had dried on her leg.

His eyes narrowed on the mace wound. "Adar."

He points to a small black object that was nestled deep within Danwën's muscles.

Elrond hummed in curiosity and used small silver pliers to grab ahold of the black object.

"A jagged part of the Mace's handle, it seems to have been the cause of her fever" he handed it to Thaladír, who snatched it with anger.

"That creature is better off dead."

He hissed when his eyes caught sight of his daughter's wound.

A giant hole carved into the inner part of her right thigh. Muscle and skin torn apart by the jagged point of the base.

"How did she get this wound? If I may ask." Elladan gazed down at Danwën sadly as he finished cleaning the dirt and blood.

"Bolg, the son of Azog the Defiler."

Thaladír squeezed Gilrean's shoulder and ran his other hand through young Estel's hair, trying to lend some comfort. "Beríadanwën jumped into the orc's back and used her right leg as a shield to protect the young dwarf prince from Bolg's attack" his face was dark. "She took the blow and now lies here in pain."

Elladan sighed out loud.

Hands clamming around the sleeping Danwën's arm.

"I see" Elrond gave Thaladír a sympathetic look.

Turning the lord Imladris ground the plant and water into a paste, nodding at Elladan and Elrohír he points to Danwën.

"Hold her still. I must mix the Athelas into the wound to rid the infection out of her body..I shall mend the skin after she shows signs of recovery" he stepped aside as his oldest sons grabbed Danwën's arms and ankles.

Elladan ground his teeth in silence when his father scooped the paste into his hands and smoothed it all over Danwën's mace wound.

The room was quiet as Elrond began to sing in elvish, the song was a healing one that sped the patients recovering.

Suddenly Danwën jerked underneath the twins grasp.

Screams filling the room as Elrond continued to sing songs of healing to the Peredhil.

Thaladír silently pulled Gilrean, who gasped and shuddered when her niece began to scream, and Estel out of the room and into the halls. He shut the door and escorted the adaneth and boy to Lord Glorfindel's room.

Explaining to the golden haired ellon why he brought a sobbing woman and scared boy to his chambers before leaving them to go back to Danwën's side.

"Ada!"

Thaladír swung thr door open and rushed to his daughter's side, kneeling and holding her trembling hand as she cried.

Seconds passed into long minutes as Elrond worked on healing her.

The lord of Rivendells hands glowed a soft blue color as he guided them over Danwën's wound. His chants and songs slowly diminished when the glow on his hands died away. Danwën gasped and slowly relaxed back onto the bed when the burning fluttered out of her veins.

Hazel orbs wandering all over her surroundings as her mind replayed the events that happened in the last couple of days.

Thaladír himself gave into the relaxation.

His broad shoulders untensing and falling when Elrond rewrapped the healing wound.

"Conquer the darkness, do not let it win Beríadanwën." Elrond kissed her hairline softly and leaned back to attend to her smaller hurts.

Applying healing balms to the bruises and to the scratches.

"Rest well iell-nin" Thaladír stood and thanked Elrond with a short hug.

"Danwën will awaken soon." Elladan ran a large hand through her dark midnight hair, pushing the sweaty hair out of her eyes.

He allowed Elrohír to come up and give her small hand a squeeze.

"I cannot express my Thanks any other way, except in words..Hannon-le mellon-in." Thaladír straightened and softly touched his daughter's head.

"Danwën is family to me." Elrond smiled and walked to the door. "She is strong.. Now.. Let us grant her the rest she deserves" he waved for Elladan's hovering form.

Elrohír pulled his twin with him and held back until their father and Thaladír walked out of the room first.

Thaladír paused.

"Let Gilrean stay with her tonight..Estel as well" his words were low as he spoke.

Elrond gave him a knowing smile as they turned to Glorfindel's chambers.

The door opens immediately to show a somber Glorfindel standing behind a red eyed Gilrean and worried Estel.

"How does she fare?" Gilrean reached out to Elrond in concern. "Does she still live..." The Lord of Rivendell looks to Thaladír. "She lives, Gilrean. Although she'll be sore and tired for weeks" Thaladír gave Glorfindel a thankful stare as he directed the mortals to his daughter's room.

"I have a request?" Elladan pulled the healing ward door open. "Would you mind staying here tonight with Beríadanwën, while she rests."

The words lighten both mother and son's faces.

"Yes!" Estel shook Thaladír's arm in excitement.

Gilrean laid a shakey hand on Estel's head and nodded. "We'd love to."

Thaladír smiles at this and bows.

"Thank you."

Backing away he glides into the hallway and waves.

"We shall be down the hall if you have any need for us."

Gilrean returns the bow and laughes gently.

Tugging the door close Thaladír left the mother and son with Danwën.

"Alright my son."

Gilrean scoots a chair next to Danwën's bed.

Gazing down at her pale and sleeping niece with loving eyes. "You may sleep on the bed next to her..but do no wake her for any reason" she felt her heart warm when Estel kissed Danwën's fingers quietly and helped him onto the bed beside the Peredhil.

Tucking the covers over him Gilrean gave him a hug.

"Sleep. I shall watch over the both of you tonight." Estel mumbles a quiet reply. His blue-grey orbs falling on his older cousin's sleeping form with worry. "G'night Danwën" he closed his lids and drifted to sleep.

Gilrean sighed and placed the chair in between her niece and son.

Sitting ram rod straight as she watched over the sleeping forms of her family.

"Sleep well my beloveds."


	16. Chapter Sixteen- The Recovery

By early morning Gilrean laid the book, she had grabbed from the table, down when Danwën groaned.

Danwën rocked her head back and forth frantically.

Her thigh aching as she shifted in the bed. "Beríadanwën? Dear are you alright."

Danwën opened her eyes and looked up and smiled tiredly.

"J..just fine.." Her voice cracked. Gilrean reached down and dabbed a wet cloth against Danwën's forehead. "I'm..sore but will live. Where is Estel.."

Danwën's complexion was better than the night before. Her hazel orbs alight with vigor and curiosity.

"He's asleep on the bed beside you. Defiant that one is." Gilrean crept over to the sleeping ten year old and shook his shoulder gently.

"Awaken my son."

Danwën hissed when she scooted further up into somewhat of a sitting position. Watching as her little cousin grumbled and moaned in annoyance.

"Estel?..Will you not speak to me.."

She lifted a small cup that contained water and sipped from it. Soothing her dry throat.

"Danwën! Danwën's awake! Nana!"

Estel shot up and threw the covers off him as he wriggled out of the bed.

Scrambling he took a step and was stopped in his tracks when Gilrean grabbed his waist.

"Be gentle. Beríadanwën has just woken and she is very sore" this makes Estel nod slowly. Carefully shuffling to Danwën's bed and easing his young body onto the bed. "May I hug you now?"

Eyes twinkling Danwën nudged his chin up with her finger. "When have I ever denied you a hug? Maethor-nin" she chuckled as the ten year old wrapped his gangly arms around her waist, being careful to not bump her right thigh.

She snuggled her head into his dark curls. "Tis feels like centuries since I've seen you. How've you been? Did you be the best warrior and protect Aunt Gilrean while I was off on my travels?"

Estel jerked his head as he sat and nestled himself into his older cousin's side.

Danwën felt her eyes mist over.

Truly at peace being among family and holding some regret, knowing that those who had died would not feel this emotion.

"Dan, Ro, and I were out on the training grounds. Dan's an excellent archer, Ro is better with swords!"

Danwën hums with wide shocked eyes. Playing the part of being shocked and genuinely enjoying the time with her cousin and Aunt.

The three spoke of memories old and new until a knock at the door halted their conversation.

Three pairs of eyes swivel to the door.

"Ah. I see our young warrior has awakened?"

Danwën grinned at the speaker with joy.

Her hands pulling Estel's hair back as she laughed with the ten year old.

"Greetings! Glorfindel! Erestor!"

The golden haired Noldo saunters into her room as his silent dark haired friend walked behind him.

"How are you?" Glorfindel sat on a unused chair next to her. His long arms reaching out and snagging her left hand into his.

"Fine, although a bit sore. But Lord Elrond has healed my hurts." She smiles softly at her mentors and friends.

Erestor paused beside Gilrean. His mask of perfection broke when his ancient eyes took in her appearance.

Glorfindel became quiet.

Both elves noting the bruises that littered her face, under her eyes, her neck, and collarbone. The small scratches were thin and long on her arms and hands.

"The choice was mine to protect a friend in need, and I would do it all over again." Her hand subconsciously slid down to her right thigh, shaking as it lingered on the wrapping.

"We know this and have come to tell you that we are proud, all of Imladris is proud of your Loyalty and Honor"

Glorfindel's blue orbs shimmered with warmth.

"No teacher would ever scold his student for protecting and saving another's life."

The sincerity in his words made Danwën gulp down her tears. Holding the Balrog Slayer's hand and Estel's shoulder tightly.

"Yes." Erestor knelt beside the worn half-elleth. His usually quiet demeanor crackling with worry and care for his curious student. "I've brought you the scroll of the making of the Silmaril's" he slips it onto her lap with a quick twitch of his lips.

Patting her hand and leaning up, once again a calm and collected scholar and counselor of Elrond.

"Hannon-le" Danwën smoothed her free hand over the scrolls surface.

Suddenly she gasped and looked to Glorfindel with wide eyes and a happy smile. "I met her!"

Glorfindel furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Fourty-seven years ago! You traveled to Lòthlorien to speak with Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn. After speaking you left and saw a group of yrch sneaking around Rohans borders." Her excitement grew when Glorfindel's face brightened as he began to understand Danwën's words.

"Her family housed you for a fortnight inside Rohan..four brothers, her parents, and herself.." Danwën ruffled Estel's hair when he looked at the both of them confused. "Lady Éadwena of Rohan traveled to Laketown with her husband, she had three children..I met her in Dale and named her Elvyn" Glorfindel's eyes grew wide.

Happiness swimming in the blue pools.

"I gave her my pendant from Lord Elrond and cloak..she sends her well wishes and thanks." Danwën pointed to her pack. "She gave me a wooden carving as a gift for you to remember her by."

The golden haired ellon picked the half-elleth's pack up and undid the straps.

Danwën let Gilrean pull Estel towards her as Glorfindel sat on the bed.

His giant hand grasped onto an object and brought it up for them to gaze upon.

It was a median hand sized carving, a horse dressed in the Rohirrim armor with beautifully carved yellow painted flowers on its flank and sides. On the belly of the wooden horse there was an elvish inscription. 'To my dearest friend, Glorfindel'.

They could see Éadwena's name carved onto the middle of its back.

"She..remembers..?" Glorfindel's voice was soft and filled with emotion.

His fingers caressing the smoothed down wooden horse and hovering over the yellow flowers, knowing it signified his house and hair.

"I taught her the beginnings of a carver..while I dwelled in Rohan. Such a curious child she was, six and ten summers when I stayed with her family." His chin clenched. "Lady Léofwen was a kind woman and her husband Dérnhelm was honorable."

Danwën laid her head on his shoulder as she listened.

Erestor sat beside Gilrean and Estel.

"Those brothers of her's got into everything, messes upon messes..but such sweet boys that didn't deserve to fight such darkness..so young" his voice was haunted.

"Did she tell you why I left so soon?"

Danwën shook her head and frowned.

"Her grandfather."

Danwën was intrigued as Glorfindel's face grew even darker.

Never having seen the usually merry ellon's emotion so sullen.

"He sent those boys to fight those orcs..unprepared and scared. Sorely out numbered by eleven to six.. They died one by one in front of my eyes." His hand tightened around the horse.

"That man sacrificed his young grandsons as he fled. I had finished off the last of the yrch and held those young boys as they left this world for the next..I confronted her grandfather and left when he denied everything he had done" Glorfindel sighed as his memories awoke from their slumber.

"Éadwena cherished your friendship, Glorfindel. She remembers the lessons that you taught her and she carries them proudly."

Danwën smiled when Glorfindel's chin wobbled.

Tears lining his eyes as the image of a young Éadwena floated into his view.

"Her age?"

He looks at Danwën and back to the carved horse.

Danwën chuckled and squeezed his arm as she spoke. "She's sixty-four." Her voice was gentle.

Ignoring the dull ache in her thigh Danwën scoots closer to Glorfindel and hugged him.

"She wishes to visit Rivendell soon. I spoke with her and had said that I would escort her here if I could?"

The elder ellon nods.

"Yes well first you must heal and recover, I thank you for the gift and memories." Standing he kissed her head and stepped around the bed to the door.

Danwën hugged Erestor as he too followed after his old friend.

"I shall visit soon. For now you must rest."

Both he and Erestor left the room and Danwën.

The room was silent until Estel grabbed her attention with a request to read the scroll a loud. "Of course my little warrior" she pats the spot beside her and opens the scroll.

"Beríadanwën will read this while I go gather your Adar and Uncle from their chambers." Gilrean stood and walked to the open door. "Be careful with her Estel, Beríadanwën is hurt and must be tired, so no bothering her for too long."

Danwën waved the comment away and hugged Estel close.

"He shall be my protector, do not worry Dear Aunt."

They both smiled as Gilrean shook her head. "I shall return very soon."

With that she began her search for the Lord and Warrior.

"Now let us read dear Estel."

Danwën settled in to her covers along with Estel and began to read the historical story out loud.

The two ignorant to the watchful eyes of the nearby healers and servants.

Enjoying each others company.

 **Hello! Thanks for reading! I truly enjoy the parts of Éadwena and Glorfindel's history as good friends. So I placed it within this chapter. I am happy that you all have been reading and words cannot express my Thanks! So thank you all a million times for reading my little story that was once a dream!**


	17. Chapter Seventeen- The RecoveryPt 2

Danwën ran her hand through Estel's soft curls as the ten year old drifted off to sleep. Her thigh losing the constant throbbing as she began to relax.

"Beríadanwën?" Eyed fluttering she looked up to the door and smiled at the sight of Elladan. "I hear you've been training Estel, while I was away" Elladan gave her a calming smile. "That we have" crossing the room he knelt next to Danwën's bed. Pulling a chair and leaning back as his eyes studied her appearence. Concern creeping within the dark blueish-grey orbs, reassuring himself that Danwën was alright. "Our Estel is a fast developer. Ouick on his feet with the wooden swords, although not as patient when it comes to archery".

Danwën giggled softly.

The two speaking lowly trying not to disturb the young boy. "I recall a young maiden throwing her bow to the floor..because she lost her patience?" Reaching out she smack his arm lightly with a stern glare. "Nonsense" her facial features caved as they laughed from the rather hilarious memories.

The air between them grew somber when Danwën stiffened from moving her legs.

Elladan grabbed her hands and helped her sit straight. "Thank you" her whisper was gentle.

Nodding Elladan leaned back into his chair, eyes studying her wandering ones with curiosity. "What bothers you?"

Danwën ran her shakey fingers through Estel's hair once again as she silently scolded herself. "Do they ever go away" the words fell and hovered in the air.

Elladan did not have to ask who they meant. "In time. The night terrors will fade and so shall the guilt.." He clenched his fist out of Danwën's view. Danwën hummed and bit the corner of her bottom lip. "If I could undo the deaths of the many elves, men, and dwarves, I would without a second thought" she turned her head to gaze at Elladan who remained quiet as she retold her experience while in Dale. "My heart grieves for the lives lost on that cursed day..only a few days ago and it seems like its been years." She stopped and let Estel mumble and snuggle into her left side before continuing.

Telling him of the homeless people of Laketown, who found a new home in the city of Dale but at a deadly cost. The elves following their stubborn king and of the dwarves.

"Mithrandír warned them, I also explained what I had seen while flying to Dale..but none would listen" Danwën could imagine the battle in front of her.

The screams of the dying, screeches of blades slamming against each other. All of it tortured the half-elven's mind.

"Danwën."

A warm hand laid on her shoulder. Hazel eyes met blueish-grey.

"The cost of their life was known to those warriors, of any race. One's choice of defending their Kings, People, or homes, is their own to make it...mourning them ensures that their memory shall live on through you" Danwën held Estel tighter as Elladan's words words piereced her heart. She grasped onto them with every fiber of her exhausted being. "You chose to stay and protect the innocents around you, like your parents and many others" he brushed away the single tear that escaped Danwën's eye. "Theres greatness in your fëa and you showed it by staying in Dale."

Danwën wiped her eyes with her free hand.

"The night terrors will diminish and you'll awake stronger than ever." The window curtains beside her bed floated in the wind as a feeling of peacefulness cleared the air. Danwën felt her weary heart warm at the kind words. "Of course." She laid a silent hand on his arm.

"Hannon-le" she gave him a thankful gaze and cleared her throat as she changed the topic.

"Where is Ro?"

Elladan sat straight and glanced over to the window, his focus on the training grounds below them. "That's also why I've stopped by" he stretched his long arm out and gently removed Danwën's blanket to wake Estel.

Ignoring her cries and squawks.

"No! No let him sleep but a little longer" Danwën smacks his hands away, glaring when Estel groaned and lifted his head up. "Come little Brother" this cleared the confusion in Estel's eyes. Sitting up he stretched and yawned loudly. "No. Estel needs his sleep." Danwën wrapped her arms protectively around the ten year old. Giving the eldest son of Elrond a nasty stare.

"He has training, Danwën."

Elladan frowned and unravelled her arms from Estel's waist.

"Fine! Leave the wounded behind and go train without me!" Danwën crossed her arms when Elladan helped Estel off the bed. Frowning in mock disagreement. "I shall not forget this! The day Estel Elrondion broke my old heart" she groaned and threw her covers over her ruffled hair.

Ignoring the ten year old's giggles and laughter.

"Danwën! I'll be just outside!" Estel pulled the blanket off his older cousin's head. "Well that is not enough!" Danwën gave him a pout as he wrapped his arms carefully around her waist, sneaking a cheeky grin to Elladan in the process.

"Must you go? Whatever shall I do without my Hope?" Elladan shook his head at her teasing. "You will be fine, I give you my word that I will return!" Estel pecked her on the cheek.

An adorable blush christening his pale face when Danwën kissed his forehead and hugged him again.

"A word that must be kept, I hope?" She released the ten year old with another sigh. Nodding at Elladan with a cheerful smile and happy twinkle in her eyes. "Go on then..I shall await your return eagerly" she pushed him gently, waving when Estel hopped off the bed and made his way to Elladan.

"Stop by anytime you wish. These walls can make one go mad!" She scoots up and leans on the beds headboard, giving them another floppy wave. "As the lady wishes" Elladan bows and swings the door open, revealing three new figures behind it.

"Ahh, Adar. I was just coming to take Estel to the training grounds." Elrond smiled at his son, a knowing look in his wise eyes. "So I see..well off you go." He stepped aside and allowed Elladan and Estel to walk past him.

"Good day lord Elrond" Danwën smiles at the lord of Rivendell. "Ada, Aunt." She nods to them. Thaladír chuckled and walked to her bed, kneeling to kiss her brow softly.

"How do you feel?"

Gilrean took a seat on Elladan's vacant chair as Elrond came to Danwën's side and hovered over Danwën. "Better" Danwën pulled the blanket off her and let Elrond look at the wound on her right thigh.

"Still somewhat sore, but alot better than before." She held back the curse when Elrond poked the skin around the wrapping. "I see?"

Thaladír stood next to Elrond and narrowed his eyes on Danwën when she paled as Elrond unwrapped the wound to examine it closely.

"Good. Very good."

Danwën tilts her head and gagged at the sight of the healing wound.

"Its has healed as I hoped. You may walk around, not for too long. The wound will be tender and sore, but it's as expected.. Your father and Glorfindel will help with stretching soon" Elrond applied another small amount of healing balm onto the scabbing wound.

Being careful to not press too hard, as it still bothered Danwën. "You did well."

He gave her a strong gaze.

Danwën gulped and held back the warming tears that treaded on her eyelashes. "Thank you" she grabbed her father's hand and looked to him. "Ada was the one who got me here.." Her voice trembled.

Thaladír shook his head and squeezed her hand in return. "You did most of the work, Beríadanwën. Just as strong as your mother in that aspect.. Stubborn as well" his warm chuckle made the three laugh. "We're just happy that you're home now. Safe and sound." Gilrean pats Danwën's hands.

Danwën looked around her and thanked the Valar and Eru silently in her mind for the loving family and friends she had. Her heart over filling with love for them.

"When can I move around?"

Her voice was raspy as she rid the tears away. Elrond rewrapped the wound to ensure its healing and thought over it. "Two more days shall do it."

He stood straight and cleaned his hands.

"Of course" Danwën groaned and squeezed her eyes shut, dreading the next two days. "I shall go mad in this bed.." Her father ran a hand through her hair and stood. "Rest Beríadanwën."

Walking to the door he awaited Elrond and Gilrean quietly. "I will stay with Danwën for now."

Gilrean scoots her chair closer to Danwën and waved the two ellon off. "Yes I beg that you stay with me..being alone in the healing ward is too much.." Looking over her shoulder she grumbled. "Especially when you can hear Estel's laughter from the training grounds.."

Danwën could see her father's shoulders shake from laughter. "Till later then."

Elrond pulled her into a gentle hug before following his old friend out of the room.

The door closed and Gilrean sighed. "They were constantly mumbling with worry over you my dear, making me go mad."

She shoved the hair away from her face as Danwën shook her head.

"Men.."

Both paused for a couple of seconds before laughing.

Gilrean pulled Danwën into a tight hug as the tears of laughter turned into tears of worry and love. "Oh my Dear girl...Never make me worry that much again" her voice broke as she cried into her niece's shoulder. "Goheno-nin..Goheno-nin" Danwën felt terrible, knowing why her aunt cried.

The loss of her mother, Ioreth, had left a deep scar on Gilrean's heart and Danwën was the only other connection to her family now.

"It'll be alright..I will not let death take me..I swear it" she tightened her arms around her Aunts waist as Gilrean calmed down.

Wiping their eyes Danwën leaned back and patted the vacant spot on her bed, gesturing for her aunt to sit beside her.

Both relaxed and talked about old memories and listened to Estel's cheerful cries out in the training grounds. Letting go of the past and moving on together.

 **Thank you for reading! I am so sorry for not updating so quickly, I have a cold and I'm lying in bed as I type this out. I am not giving up on it so soon! Thanks again and have a good Day!!:)**


	18. Chapter Eighteen- The Leaving

A Year Later-

"Danwën! Wait!"

The dark haired peredhil paused and glanced over her shoulder; hazel orbs latching onto the small form of her eleven year old cousin, Estel.

"Don't worry dear one, I would never leave without saying my farewells to you" she opened her arms and pulled the boy into a loving hug as he launched himself into her embrace.

A year after the Battle of the five Armies Danwën had healed up and began her training all over again, with the eleven year old Estel beside her.

"Do you, Dan, and Ro have to go!?" The boys grey eyes teared up as he pouted.

"Yes, dear Estel. I'm afraid as descendants of Dúnedain it is our duty to keep the free people and our kinsman safe from all evil" Danwën chuckled and brushed away the brown curl that covered his view. "You'll understand one day, little cousin" straingtening herself Danwën kissed his brow and mounted her horse, Barathön, "I expect to hear the many tales of your training and heroic deeds when I return."

Behind the peredhil trotted two black and redish brown horses; Elladan and Elrohír atop their bare backs.

"Heroic?"

Elrohír snorts and shakes his head "we must realise who we all speak about? Our Estel..Heroic?" He stratched his chin and hums out loud.

"Quiet Elrohír."

Elladan gave him a grim stare, hands crossing over his broad chest. "You have no room to speak, little brother."

Danwën sighed and glanced down to give Estel a look that screamed annoyance.

"Alright. Stop the both of you. Say your farewells and let us go..Lady Galadríel awaits us in Lóthlorien." Her horse huffed and stomped his hooves. "If we ever make it."

The sons of Elrond stopped their argument and nod; Elladan giving her a soft look that Danwën didn't notice.

"What do we have here?"

Danwën turns to the familiar voice of Erestor. The counselor of Elrond stood next to the lord of Imladris, her father, and lord Glorfindel.

All four ellon having amused expressions. "It seems the missing chickens have clucked themselves into the courtyard?" Glorfindel chuckled and descends the steps to take Estel from beside Danwën. "Beríadanwën? Have you no shame..Act your age" Thaladír shook his midnight colored hair and walked up to his daughter on her horse "my lessons seemed to fade from your time away, are you sure you should be leaving...I worry for your mind" the taunt made Danwën groan.

"Ada, I'm seventy-three years old and of age."

Thaladír waved his hand and raised his brows. "Of course. Of course. How could I ever forget my own child's age" grabbing her hand the ellon smiled gently and kissed her palm.

"Be safe Beríadanwën."

She squeezed his fingers as they let go.

Turning her attention to the twins she took in their serious gazes and pats Barathön's neck.

"We will see you in nine summers" Danwën could spot her Aunt Gilrean hovering next to Erestor "I give you my word."

The woman placed her hand on her chest and smiled lightly.

Elrond approached the three horses and stared his sons and friends daughter in the eyes. "Lady Galadríel awaits the three of you in the Golden Woods. I sent word a day ago to keep watch of your arrival" his words were heavy, the half-elven not wanting to say farewell to the three he cherished "be safe and write to us..do not stray far from one another."

Elladan moved his horse to Danwën and leant down to his father, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Do not worry Adar."

This had a small smile grace the lord of Rivendell's lips as he looked between the two, mischief lingering in his grey blue orbs.

"Till then."

The group gave another elvish farewell to the three and stepped back as they trotted off over the bridge.

Danwën quickened Barathön's pace as they left the gates of Imladris and entered the woods.

"Two days till we reach the Golden Woods. One day till we reach the Halbaron and Evoryn" they sped through the thick bushes and trees. Elladan a little in front of her and Elrohír to her left as they weaved through the forest.

"We'll stay there for the night and continue on sunrise."

Barathön's hooves sifted through the blades of grass. Danwën's mind drifted to her mother as she talked of the Dúnedain, hands griping Barathön's reins and jaw clenched.

"Danwën?"

The birds chirping ceased when Elladan spoke up.

"Are you well?" Danwën nods and gives him a twitch of her lip. "Yes, yes Dan. Just memories coming to my mind".

The air becomes dense with heaviness.

Pulling things from his own memories Elladan begins to talk. Danwën laughing and haking her head as he keeps pace with her; talking about her training, hoping to ease her mind and get her to talk. Elrohír sneaked his brother a grin from beside Danwën. Knowing his elder brother's true feelings of the young peredhil and teasing him silently as they talked.

The trio rode throughout the daylight and arrived to the Dúnedain settlement that night.

Danwën slowed Barathön into a trot as she slid behind the twin elven brothers.

"Halt!" A deep voice broke their silent conversations. "Your weapons!" Danwën smirked and dropped her sword onto the forest floor with her bow and arrows.

"Elladan and Elrohír, sons of Elrond."

Danwën pulled her hood down and nudged Barathön next to Elladan. "Beríadanwën, daughter of Ioreth and Thaladír" the stranger steps away from the bushes and pulls his own hood down; sharp blue eyes narrowing on them.

"Forgive me mellons" the man dipped and bows to Danwën and the twins.

"Halbaron mellon-nin! Tis been too long!?"

Elrohír dismounted his black horse and claps the Dúnadan man on the back as they greeted one another. "Elrohír. Come my wife shall have supper ready and your rooms prepared" he waved Danwën and Elladan along.

Danwën dismounts Barathön and follows Elladan. "Your father spoke of your sister, Arwen Undomíel, when I was asked to travel alongside you and Ro." Her voice was soft as she spoke. "Aye. She our evening star that will guide us all to Valinor..that is what all say" the eldest son of Elrond chuckles and continues "Arwen is a lady, beautiful, kind, and my little sister. But one has never dealt with her pranks and incessant crying as a baby."

Danwën grinned and laughed when Elladan grimaced.

"She was worse than Elrohír and I? Till this day we have no clue why?" Danwën bumped his arm and looks him in the eyes "hmm hm."

They both walked side by side as the four of them entered the settlement and to a small cabin to the side.

"Please wait here." Halbaron slips into the cabin and shuts the door behind him and leaving Danwën, Elladan, and Elrohír.

"Well? I think his wife has no idea that we are here?" Danwën glances at Elladan and Elrohír with her brows raised in confusion. "Evoryn knows that her husband is terrified of her and now he has to plead with her to prepare more supper for all three of us..including their two children." Elladan guides his horse to a nearby tree and releases him.

Danwën and Elrohír follow him and do the same.

"Evoryn is terrifying indeed."

Elrohír laughes at the statement and walks back to the cabin when the door swings open; a woman with dark blonde hair and blue orbs stares them dead in the eyes.

"So? It takes twelve summers to visit us.." Danwën was speechless when Elladan and Elrohír grew sheepish at the sight of her. "Come inside you two...you as well daughter of Ioreth".

Danwën gulped and approached the woman with a timid smile.

"Mae go'vannen my lady."

The woman softens and pats Danwën's hand gently. "Hello dear one. Your parents have raised a beautiful daughter.. I knew Ioreth as a child..we were good friends until Dírhael moved them" Danwën held tightly onto the woman's words with baited breath.

"You're a mirror of her."

Taking a deep breath Danwën bit her lip and thanked Evoryn with emotional tears in her eyes.

"Come come."

Evoryn waved the twins in behind her and closed the door. "Sit at the table, my son and daughter shall have your rooms prepared while you eat" Danwën spots two small children, the same age as Estel hovering next to their father.

"Hannon le."

She sits and unclips her cloak; scooching her chair over to allow Elladan room while Elrohír sat next to Evoryn and Halbaron.

"We thank you for letting us sleep here for the night. By sunrise shall be gone and traveling to Lóthlorien" Elladan placed his hands on the table and waits for the others to settle. "We'll come back after escorting our sister back to Imladris..Our promise will be held like one hundred years before."

He passes Danwën her spoon and freezes when their fingers touched.

"Thanks.."

Danwën feels the jolt run through her entire body and pulls away to her bowl.

This was going to be a long night it seemed.

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing! I'm sorry for the late update, I am just writing the story down and reviewing it..hoping it works out and makes y'all happy! I am definitly updating tomorrow night, for sure! Thank you all for the kind words and support!**


	19. Chapter Nineteen- The Remaining

**Hello! I am so sorry for how long its been since I've updated on my story. To be honest a lot has been going on in my life and its been a rocky road..it still doesn't explain me for abandoning this story of mine! I am trying to get my head back in the game and I do apologise for how long it has been! Sorry!! But I hope you enjoy..its short but I am working on getting back into the game!! Enjoy and review if you want!:)**

The next morning Beríadanwën awoke to the sounds of children laughing. Shifting underneath her cloak she tossed her legs over the hay filled bed and stood, cracking her back as she crossed the small distance to Evoryn.

"Morning, Lady Evoryn."

Beríadanwën gave the elder woman a soft smile and leant against the wall beside her.

"Please, daughter of Ioreth, do not call me Lady. For I'm not any of the sort." The woman's sharp eyes held a glimpse of amusement as she leveled them on Beríadanwën's tall form. "Forgive me." She grimaced and offered Evoryn a hand in gathering the bowls on the table.

"Worry not, Beríadanwën. You shouldn't wander in here like a lost maiden, go out and seek those twins..else they'll find more trouble." She nudged the half elf to the door and sent her a small smirk. "Go on…don't keep him waiting." Beríadanwën frowned slightly at the notion of him, yet a part of her knew who him was.

Waving farewell Beríadanwën slipped out of the small hut and walked to the three tall shadows hovering near two smaller ones.

"She finally awakes! Welcome oh weary traveler to the land of living!" Elrohír grinned at the young half elf and swats his elder brother on his arm. "Fear not, dear brother, our lady has arrived with more vigor and beauty..it seems?"

Beríadanwën sighs and shakes her head at him, "it would seem that you both let me sleep in, my thanks for that."

She gives a silent Elladan a kind look.

"No thanks needed, Danwën. You were in need of such rest."

Elladan's tall and lean form stepped gracefully aside as a small, young, boy charged him.

"Agh!"

Beríadanwën raised an eyebrow at the young boy, his flushed face was covered with dirt and sweat. "Morning to you as well, Halbarad." She steps forward and kneels beside Elladan, laying her hand over his dark blonde hair and gently rubbing his soft curls.

Her grey orbs took in his own. "How goes training then?"

Her remark made his father and the twins chuckle.

"Not good, my Lady. Ro and Dan are too quick!" Halbarad seemed to glare at the sons of Elrond. Beríadanwën laughed and stood up straight; spotting her sword as it laid against a nearby tree, "it doesn't matter on how quick they are..watch." Beríadanwën lazily crossed the clearing and picked her sword up, removing her sheath and looking over to Elladan with a smirk.

"Shall we?"

This made Elladan tense, a spark flaring in his eyes at the challenge.

Both circled one another as Elrohír and Halbaron pulled the children back. "One match will do".

She readies her fighting stance and waits, allowing her eyes to watch Elladan's feet.

The clearing became unsettlingly quiet as Elladan moved slowly around Beríadanwën, the other watching his movements like a hawk, until he quickly and frighteningly sprung forth towards Beríadanwën, his silver elvish inscriptive blade slashing through the air and above Beríadanwën's head. The attack was parried by her own blade, both clanging together and screeching against one another as both she and Elladan pushed their swords to and fro.

 _Schling!_

Beríadanwën darts back and fixed her hold on her swords handle. Giving Elladan a grin as her arms tremble from his strength. Straightening she faints to the right and spend to her left, twisting her sword and cutting it through the air as it whistles by Elladan's left side.

"There! The speed doesn't matter as long as you counter act it with your mind! Halbarad grins and swings his eyes to his father and Elrohír, wide with excitement. Suddenly Elrohír begins to laugh, loud and pure laughter.

Halbarad frowns and looks to his father curiously. His father just chuckles and nudges his sons head to the training elves again, "look closer, Halbarad."

Switching his attention back to the training elves he paused in utter shock.

"WHAT!"

Elladan stood silently over Beríadanwën's fallen form with his silver sword placed atop her throat. "Speed does in fact conquer the mind, young Halbarad. It appears Beríadanwën has forgotten that the mind is over ridden by pure instincts from ones constant training. There is not enough time in a battle to think." He stepped back and helps Beríadanwën up.

"Aye, it seems I have much more to learn." She sends him a twinkling smile that manages to soften the stoic elf.

Fixing her outfit Beríadanwën sheaths her sword and walks to Halbarad and his sister, Maia, "that is why I still train..for I still need to improve myself or else I shall find myself in great amounts of danger." She lovingly tugs Halbarad and Maia's curls as she walks to her ever watching horse, Barathön.

"Danwën! Could you train me, Lady Danwën!"

She peers over her shoulder and spots the young Maia racing to her.

"For as long as I'm here, I will train you as your parents see fit." Beríadanwën smiles at Maia's joy and watches as Maia races off to tell her parents and brother the great news, until Barathön bumps her arm for attention. "Rest my wild one, I am right here." She paused as Elladan quietly prowls to her, his grey orbs soft as they land on hers.

"What bothers you, Elladan?"

She lovingly brushes Barathön as she speaks to Elladan.

"I came to apologize for my harsh tone earlier." He stops before Barathön and grows silent as he awaits her reply.

"You don't have apologize for teaching the younglings right. I was too obnoxious and pig headed." She places her smaller hand on his and gives the taller and lean elf a smile. "Worry not, Dan."

Her words make Elladan even more sure on his earlier thoughts but the ellon keeps them to himself. Gently he squeezed her hand and bows before he gracefully walks back to Elrohír, leaving Beríadanwën in a blush ball of confusion.

"This journey will indeed be new and exciting, won't it Barathön?"

All she got in reply was a short scuff and a gentle bump as she continued to brush his coat.

...

 **Till Tomorrow! Thanks for being here for me, I won't ever forget it!!:)**


End file.
